Captivating Reunions
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Is it the work of Destiny or just a mere coincidence that the Tokyo Mew Mews have met again after four years? Or is it to protect Tokyo once again? My take on what happened after the ending of the era of our heroes. Just be prepared for a load of reunions, jealousy, dates, stalking and pairing in this crazy tale. IchiRyou.
1. The creatures

**Chapter 1: The creatures**

* * *

><p>After the world-changing battle of Good versus Evil against Deep Blue had ended, and the Earth was a happy planet which was no longer in great danger, the Mew Mew's gave back their powers, became good friends with the aliens who afterwards had changed for the better, as much as that was hard to believe. Unfortunately, some of the Mew Mew members began moving to different places around Japan, due to different circumstances. A couple of years had now gone ever since they've seen each other but some have still kept contact with each other.<p>

It was a seemingly chill day in the ending of the autumn. A girl was walking in the Zoo, holding a tray of food that appeared to be for the animals. She was wearing an orange hoodie, a black pair of shorts and yellow sneakers. Her golden hair was put into two large braids that were held by orange ribbons, bouncing as she happily made her way toward the animal cages. The girl was obviously an employee and entered the cages where she waved at the playing monkeys inside.

"Good afternoon, monkeys, na no da!" she greeted. She walked a little further inside and was instantly welcomed by the playful tugs of the shorter chimps. One even climbed up her back and played with her braids, which caused her to giggle.

"I've missed you too, na no da. Now eat your food or you won't grow as big and healthy as me, na no da!"

The girl filled the monkeys' food bowls with fresh food and left them after a while. As she was about to enter the next cage for a similar process, she saw something strange out of the corner of her eye. The thing was hiding behind the nearby benches.

"Did you get away from the others, na no da? Don't worry, little monkey; Pudding is here to help, na no da," she said reassuringly, walking slowly over to the 'monkey', but halted in her steps.

The thing was a monkey-shaped creature that radiated in a golden glow. The girl couldn't believe what see was seeing. The creature suddenly turned and ran away.

"No, wait!" the girl yelled and ran after it.

The creature was quite fast, running out of the Zoo exit in a matter of seconds and across the street. The girl did the same as she followed it. The monkey creature kept on running.

_I almost gotcha… _the girl thought. Then she jumped straight after it, throwing her entire body forwards in order to catch it. The creature, however, chose this moment to jump as well and it disappeared through some bushes between a store. The girl landed unceremoniously on the ground when meeting with nothing, not injured but mostly hurt by the thought of having lost the strange creature of sight.

"Aw, man," the girl sulked. A hand appeared in front of the blonde's face as she was about to move herself off the pavement.

"Are you alright? Here, take my hand," an elder, yet familiar voice politely offered. Pudding took the hand, raising herself up and faced the person whom had offered her help. She stared. The person was a female teen as herself, only older by two years or so. She had long emerald hair and equally long fringes framing her face. She wore a white t-shirt underneath a green top, grey leggings and white ballerina shoes. On each wrist, she sported a pale green bracelet. The older girl gaped, as she seemed to recognize Pudding as well. Pudding impulsively jumped on top of the other girl and hugged her tight.

"Lettuce-chan!"

"Pudding-chan!"

"I've missed you so much, na no da! Wow, you look like an adult now! Oh, and you don't have your glasses on anymore, no no da!"

"I was thinking the same thing about you, Pudding," Lettuce giggled. "I mean, just look at you. You look so much more mature. Ah, and I use contact lenses these days."

"Yeah! And now I work at the Zoo and I see the monkeys almost every day…monkey?" the blonde pondered. "Oh, yes! The shining monkey thing from just now; I almost totally forgot, na no da!"

Lettuce frowned a little. "_A shining monkey thing?_ What do you mean?"

"It was like, this shinning animal that just came out of nowhere! It was...wait, there it is, na no da!" Pudding shouted and pointed excitedly behind Lettuce. Indeed the creature had somehow reappeared behind Lettuce...but it didn't look like a monkey anymore. This time, it had changed shape into that of a decent fish size, radiating a blueish green colour.

The green-haired girl was utterly speechless. "Oh my, you were right, Pudding..."

"Let's go and get it, na no da!" Pudding said, determinedly. The two teens ran across the street to get the animal once more, but seeing as the fish was lying next to an open manhole cover, it could effortlessly slide through the opening to escape. And it didn't get any better that just as Pudding and Lettuce reached the manhole cover, a vehicle's tires completely blocked the manhole.

"Hey! What did you do that for? Now the fish got away, na no da!" Pudding complained at the front driver who appeared to be a simple chauffeur. Just then, the door to the limo opened and an elegant woman stepped out. She had flawless, wavy violet hair that went to her shoulders. Her attire consisted of a purple west on top of a black shirt, grey jeans and expensive grey boots. Silver earrings hung around the woman's ears.

"I should've known that it was the two of you making all that commotion," the ever so charming Zakuro remarked, endearingly. Pudding squealed at the sight of her oldest companion and rushed over to hug her around the waist.

"Zakuro-chan!"

"It's so nice to see you again, Zakuro-san..!" Lettuce greeted until it came to her attention that Zakuto no longer had the long, flowing hair that she was so known for. "Waah! I-I'm sorry, but...but you've cut your hair!" Lettuce panicked. Zakuro ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly at this.

"I just felt like I needed some change and the first thing that came into my mind was my hair. Does it really look that bad?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I-I didn't mean it like that! It looks wonderful! Oh, dear, I didn't mean to yell at you..."

"Lettuce, take it easy," the older woman chuckled.

"Yeah, you're kinda making me scared here. I mean, if _you_ freaked out like this, how much don't you think Mint will explode if she finds out about Zakuro's hair? I don't think it's such a big deal, though, na no da," Pudding shrugged.

Zakuro's lips stretched into a small smirk. "I also quit my modelling carrier," she announced with ease.

"_Haah?!_ Are you out of your mind!" Pudding cried out suddenly. Zakuro giggled at the desired reaction she had been waiting for.

"Relax, you, I was only kidding."

"You almost gave me a heart-attack," Lettuce commented, a hand resting on her chest to emphasize..

"Sorry."

The greenette shook her head. "I was actually talking to Pudding."

The girl in question suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh, no! The fish might've disappeared again, na no da!" she said. Zakuro raised an eyebrow, confused at what her friend was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story – wait, there it is again, the thing from earlier!" Lettuce said. The three girls turned around to see the animal reappearing for the second time, now in the shape of a wolf. The predator was glowing in a rich, purple shade, its gaze locked at the three females.

"Amazing..." Zakuro said lowly, at the sight of this majestic being.

"After it!" Pudding ordered. The three girls pursued the creature that decided to run away again. It sprinted with such speed that left it very difficult for the girls to follow it. Suddenly, it did a great leap that allowed it through an open window inside a house. The three girls stood and looked surprised at the creature's incredibly high jump, all panting with the effort of having run quite a stretch.

"Wow," the three of them remarked in union.

"Let's break the door up, na no da!"

"Wouldn't it be safer if we knock on the front door and ask nicely to come in?" Lettuce suggested instead.

"I second that," Zakuro agreed, definitely not pleased with the potential consequences of Pudding's idea. The girls went to the front door and Lettuce knocked three times.

"I'll be there in a minute," answered the voice of a familiar person. The girls outside frowned with much confusion.

"Do you think it's..?" Lettuce began but left the question hanging. The door opened up to reveal a teenage girl who was approximately at Lettuce' age but shorter in height. She had slightly curly, midnight blue hair that was sat up in a ponytail. Her outfit was a light-blue dress, white belt and black ballerina shoes. A blue butterfly clip was visible on her bangs and blue bracelets adorned her on each wrist. Her blue eyes widened at first when seeing three very recognizable girls before her but it dissolved when she threw herself in a group hug with the others.

"Mint-chan!" they all exclaimed happily.

"Oh, my God; I can't believe you guys are actually here! And you especially, Onee-sama..!" Mint gushed when finally taking a better look on her idol's appearance. "Oh God, your hair! You've cut you beautiful long hair!" Mint said with a horrified expression and a hand covering her mouth.

"Huh. I had expected that she would've freaked out way more than this, na no da."

"Well, I'm glad. If she had reacted anywhere nearly as much as you did, I would've had my second near-heart attack today," Lettuce said, jokingly.

Pudding seemed slightly offended. "Hey! There're some things in life you just don't joke around with, na no da!"

Lettuce giggled. "Oh, Mint, what were you doing in that house, anyway? I mean, I thought you lived in that large mansion of yours," Zakuro asked, curiously. The bluenette's facial expression had now turned a little duller, all trace of previous joy gone.

"I do, but I..my Dad cut down on my allowance because he think that I should _work_ for them. So, I...".

The model had a pretty good idea of what Mint couldn't utter so easily. She smiled a little. "Come on, you can say it."

"I have a part-time job..." Mint finally muttered, very much discouraged. Pudding gasped dramatically on purpose, causing Lettuce giggle again.

"Oh, you think my tragedy is _fun?_ For your information, babysitting three devils, two hours a day, three times a week is driving me _nuts!_ And the money is about half as much as I usually earn! I swear to God, I can't live this way!" Mint stressed, fingers clenched in frustration.

"You're a _babysitter?_"

She hung her head. "Unfortunately, yes."

Pudding nodded to herself, arms crossed. "Makes sense since that's a job where you're actually supposed to _do something_, instead of sitting and drinking tea all the t-."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, na no da!"

"You know, if you'd like, I could see to it that you could have a smaller job at my bureau," Zakuro assured, a hand placed on the smaller girl's shoulder. It made Mint smile a little.

"Thank you. And speaking of, how'd you even know I was here?" Mint asked with a brow raised.

"Because of...that thing over there," Zakuro spoke, pointing up at the window. From out the window came a bird-like that left a small glowing trace of blue as it basked its wings and flew away.

"Why does it keep appearing and disappearing, na no da?" Pudding asked angrily while they were yet again running after it. "It's driving Pudding crazy!"

"I can't shake the feeling that it's doing this on purpose. As if we're meant to follow it and it's somehow leading us towards something," Lettuce pondered aloud.

"Why would you think that?" Mint replied.

"Think about it. At the very beginning, Pudding said she saw that thing as a monkey right before she ran into me. Then we saw it as a fish right before we met Zakuro. Lastly, we saw it as a wolf right before we came to your location. If we continue this pattern, there's only one last person that we could possibly meet," Lettuce explained as they kept running.

"You mean to say that if we follow this bird thing, eventually we'll meet-"

"Exactly," Lettuce nodded, a little out of breath.

"Then, let's follow the birdy before it disappears again, na no da!" Pudding said, determinedly.

* * *

><p>"Too late," Pudding panted, completely exhausted after the long run to pursue the bird. In the end, they couldn't follow its trail for very long and it seemed like it was gone now.<p>

"Hey, look," Lettuce said, pointing at a smaller building. A new café had just recently opened in the neighbourhood and was already stuffed with people. Apparently, it was called the _Silver Cat_ and was not very different from _the Mew Café_ in terms of appearance.

"Since the bird isn't here anymore, we might as well buy us some refreshments," Mint said. The four girls walked into the new, fancy café, but what they failed to see was that the bird they had been following was on top of the banner outside.

"Wow! How stuffed is this place, na no da?" Pudding asked, glancing around to see nearly no room for new customers.

"It'd take us hours to get served at this time of day," Zakuro commented coolly.

"I think I already knew that."

While the girls were chatting, another girl was walking beside them with a tray of food, but accidentally slipped in her high heels and fell, drawing the attention of Lettuce.

"Oh God, are you okay? Here, let me help," Lettuce said, offering her hand to the girl when suddenly she saw that it was no stranger. The girl was most likely her age, with auburn, long hair that fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a pink top, a white belt to hold her red skirt and black boots. Small, red ribbons were placed on top of her hair and a red heart necklace hung around her neck.

"_Lettuce..?_" the girl asked and looked around to see three other girls staring at her. She recognized them as well.

"Mint, Pudding and Zakuro...Oh, my God, you're all here!" she squealed before she rushed up to hug the other girls with much delight and joy.

"Same old Ichigo".


	2. Recalling the years

**Chapter 2: Recalling the years.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys are actually here," Ichigo said once again, eyes sparkling with excitement. After their little reunion at the<em> Silver Cat<em>, the five girls had all decided to hold a pyjamas party at Mints' prestigious mansion to talk about old days and catch up about what have been happening these past few years.

"And _I _can't believe we're still doing this," Mint said, popping a few gummy bears into her mouth from a bowl resting on her lap. "We're grown teenagers, not a bunch of pre-teen schoolgirls."

"I guess the only thing you're gonna do the whole night is getting fat on snacks, na no da?", Pudding asked, wearing a large and loose pyjamas with her hair loose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it really _that _obvious?"

"Hey, let's not argue already. Let's talk about something else. Like, what've you all been doing the last couple of years?" Ichigo said, lying on her back and hugging a pillow. She turned her head towards Lettuce who was idly flipping through the pages of a teen magazine. "Let's start with you, Lettuce."

The greenette shyly smiled, twirling a strand of hair around a finger. "Well, I've been starting to get over my fear for water, and now I work at a fish museum," she said.

"Heh? You haven't been having a boyfriend or anything?"

Lettuce grew pink in an instant. "N-no, not exactly…"

"Okay," Ichigo seemed satisfied with that. "Your turn then, Pudding."

Pudding was rolling around on the floor, throwing pillows everywhere. "I work at the Zoo, na no da! There're lots of monkeys to play with, na no da!"

"Alright. What about guys?"

Pudding seemed to stop moving around so much when hearing that question. Almost hesitant. "Ah, there've been some guys asking me out from school but I refused them all. The only guy for me is _Taru-Taru_, na no da!"

"Oh? Have you seen him or heard anything from him these last couple of years?" Zakuro asked with a hint of interest from her seat, where she was engrossed in a book. She wore a long, frilly nightgown and an eye-mask resting on her forehead.

Pudding shook her head. "No…but he said he'd come back; he promised! So, I'll wait as long as it takes, na no da!" Pudding said, determinedly while still flushing a little red from her speech.

"Aw, that's so romantic," Lettuce commented, smiling at the blonde.

"What about you, Mint?" Ichigo asked, now directing the line of question in Mint's direction.

"No comments," the bluenette answered casually with a full mouth, now chewing on some pastry that the maid had arrived with a few moments earlier.

"She's a babysitter," Pudding whispered to Ichigo, causing the latter to hold back giggles. Mint was not amused.

"_Pudding!"_

"Wow, finally some changes happened after all these years, huh? You're actually _working?_" Ichigo inquired, smiling and teasing.

"Whatever," Mint replied indifferently, crossing her arms.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked with a smile. Ichigo seemed prepared and not at all worried about answering whatever questions the other four might come up with.

"I've got a job at the café you all saw earlier. The place has an amazing reputation and the job comes with a bunch of really great perks too! I desperately need the money, but…ugh! My boss is _such_ a jerk. And it only gets worse since the café is stuffed with customers from morning till closing time."

Mint found a way of retaliation, it seemed. "Yeah, you probably liked _your first boss _better, right?" Mint asked, smiling.

Ichigo flushed a little, trying openly to hide it."O-of course not! Ryou wasn't any better than my boss is right now! Besides, it's been years. He…probably has a girlfriend by now or something," she said dismissively.

"Oh, I miss the old days," Pudding wished, dreamily. "Working at our café, fighting mutant monsters and aliens…"

"Yeah. I miss them too," Lettuce agreed with a nostalgic smile.

The previous leader suddenly shoot up from her position on the floor. A snap was heard. "Hey, then how about we all take a day off to spend some time together?" she suggested.

Pudding started bouncing again. "Ooh, I'm with ya, na no da!"

Mink shrugged but didn't decline. "It's not like the kids will miss me".

Zakuro didn't look up from her page but was still sporting a small smile. "Sure".

Lettuce nodded in approval, drawing her legs close. "A day off won't harm."

"Alright, then it's settled!" Ichigo exclaimed with a fist-pump, smiling.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you, Ichigo," Mint began, hand rustling through a bag of chips. "What about Aoyama-kun? You know, your boyfriend."

Ichigo's smile turned downwards. She sat properly and drew her knees closer to her body, facing the other four girls. "Well, Masaya left Tokyo about two years ago to study in Nature Science; you know to help the planet and whatnot. We've been written to each other but his letters are getting fewer and fewer. So, I'm a little afraid that he's either starting to forget about me or worse-"

"-he's cheating on you?" Zakuro added.

"Maybe, but it's just a speculation. I don't have any real proof."

"Do you know when he's coming back?" Lettuce asked.

"His next break is coming up so he's scheduled to arrive next week."

"Then, when he arrives at your doorstep, kick his butt and ask for an explanation, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, taking on a battle stance on top of Mint's bed.

Ichigo shrugged. "Actually, it's not that bad. I've honestly started to forget about him too until you just mentioned him, Mint."

"Serves him right," Pudding nodded.

"Let's forget about that and get some sleep, all right?" Zakuro said, closing her book and going to turn off the lights.

"I can't sleep; I've eaten way too much sugar," Mint whispered in the darkness of the room.

"Your problem."

* * *

><p>The next day, all the girls except Ichigo were up and dressed, bright and early, standing in front of Mints' house and waiting on the last girl to exit the mansion.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ichigo exclaimed as she burst through the doors and slammed them shut behind her. She was panting heavily.

"Hm. Haven't we heard that before?" Mint asked, mockingly as she tapped her chin with a finger.

"_Excuse me_ that some people didn't bother to wake me up this morning!" Ichigo complained while she joined the group as they went.

"Aw, but you looked so peaceful while you were asleep that we all decided not to wake you up," Pudding grinned, skipping as she went. "Especially not when you were saying such _interesting_ things in your sleep, na no da!"

"I did _what?_"

"I was just kidding, na no da!"

Just then did a black limousine show up in front of the girls, a chauffeur coming out to open the door for the girls.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Get in, ladies!" Mint urged. All the five teens rushed into the fancy limo and seconds after they were driving away from Mint's property.

"I feel like I'm a celebrity," Lettuce said excitingly, looking out of the windows.

"I don't," Mint said whilst playing with her hair. "I ride in a limo every day."

"Says the babysitter…" Pudding said in a sing-song voice.

"Excuse me?"

"L-look, we're almost at the town," Lettuce quickly said to change the subject. The girls exited the limo not long after and went to blend in with the hundreds of people who were at the town.

"Well, what should we start with? Beauty shop or Manicure salon?" Ichigo asked the girls.

"Neither of those boring things! Look over there, na no da!" Pudding urged. She was pointing at the cinema that was premiering its latest must-see movie.

An American horror movie.

"I heard that it contains so much _gore_ that it's supposed to leave you sick to your stomach after you've watched it," Mint said. "Nearly all who've ever seen it have said so."

"We could definitely go in and watch it," Zakuro said, gesturing to the redhead and the greenette. "That is, if these two don't have any objections."

Ichigo grew a little paler by the sound of all the things that Mint had gone over regarding the movie, but she was determined not to let it show. Too much. "I-I don't have any problem with it! W-what about you, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked, clearly nervous.

"Well, I..."

"You could wait here outside until we're done watching it, Lettuce. The movie ain't for sensitive souls, yanno, na no da," Pudding added.

_I can do it, I can do it, __**I can do it!**_

"I-I don't have any problem with the m-movie either..." she replied lamely, rubbing her arm.

"Yay! Let's go, then!" Pudding exclaimed happily, running towards the cinema entrance.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was <em>awesome<em>!" Mint sighed contently as the girls walked out the cinema, movie finished and credits rolling.

"If you ask me, I'd say those reviewers didn't have the guts, na no da," Pudding commented, skipping outside and doing a few punches into thin air. "I could've handled a few zombies, no problem!"

"Hey, where's Ichigo?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo staggered out of the cinema, slowly and trembling while holding onto the walls for support. All colour was drained from her face.

"T-that was t-the s-scariest thing I've e-ever seen in my life…" she stammered.

"And where'd Lettuce go, na no da?" Pudding pondered, looking around.

"She _did_ walk inside with us, but I don't know if she actually _stayed _with us in there. It's really hard to say when you can't see a thing," Mint said, shrugging.

"If Lettuce is gone, we should go look for her, you guys. She's our responsibility and she could be walking around all by herself, not knowing where she is-."

"Who wants pizza?"

"Oh, me, me!" Ichigo answered hungrily after her speech. Suddenly the ground began to shake. The four females were taken off guard and could only guess that was what occurring was due to an earthquake. But nothing was ever that simple with these people.

"W-what's going on?" Mint asked frighteningly, clinging to the nearest light pole. Just then, a strong light appeared in front of them, effectively blinding the girls until the ground wasn't moving so unstably anymore.

"Hello again, girls…" a sultry but familiar voice announced through the light.

"No way! Is that..?" Ichigo asked, squinting through the blinding light as it slowly began to fade out and reveal the people behind it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point of View <strong>_**change.**

_**Lettuce.**_

_I-I am not __**ever**__ going to see that movie again, _I thought.

After seeing as much blood in that movie as I could handle without getting too sick, I decided not to see any more of it. I sneaked myself out, seeing as there weren't any lights to reveal my escape and luckily neither of the girls had seen me. But now I could really use an excuse as to why I hadn't seen the movie to the end with them. I was now sitting on a bench a few blocks away from the cinema, waiting for to the movie to finish. I gazed at my watch and sighed. Suddenly the ground began to shake underneath my bench thus startling me.

"W-what's happening?" I asked to no one in particular. Then, light started to appear in front of me and I closed my eyes in panic, exclaiming:

"_Waaaahh! Please don't eat my brain!_"

As I could feel the light disappearing, I timidly opened my eyes again. I saw a tall person with short hair standing before me. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a denim jacket, grey jeans and black sneakers. Although he was wearing different clothing than last time I saw him, I could still recognize him just as easily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point of View <strong>_**change.**

_**Normal.**_

"…Kish?" Ichigo tentatively said after a while. After the light had disappeared, there were two people standing in front of the four girls. The first one was taller than Ichigo, maybe older as well and wearing a black cap, a small black jacket and a red shirt underneath. He was also wearing black jeans and red shoes. The other person was considerably shorter than the first one and was around Pudding's age. He was wearing a grey shirt underneath a black t-shirt, a pair of black shorts and grey sneakers.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried excitingly, rushing over to hug Tart with all of her might. The alien blushed furiously.

"My name is _Taruto_!"

"I knew you were coming back, I just knew it, na no da!" Pudding said, with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Or else she wouldn't give you candy anymore," Kish commented teasingly.

"Shut up, Kish."

Kish let his gaze run between the four girls to take in their new changes of appearance until he saw Mint. Mint, who wasn't feeling very comfortable with a staring guy, blushed a little and looked away. Even a small blush appeared on Kish' cheeks.

"What was the point with the earth quake, anyway?" Ichigo asked, hands on her hips.

"We thought it was more convenient to just teleport instead of using our spaceship, but it was a bit difficult since it was interplanetary," Kish explained, shrugging.

"Hey, where's Pai? Didn't he come with you?" Zakuro asked, brow raised.

"Actually he did but I guess he didn't teleport the same way as we did," Tart replied. "We still need to get used to teleporting over large distances."

"Then we won't find him! It's a lost cause. What if he's on the other planet or something?" Mint said.

"No, he isn't. Don't freak out over nothing; I can feel that he's very near. Come on, and I'll show you," Kish said, walking in the direction of where he could feel Pai was at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point of View <strong>_**change.**

_**Lettuce.**_

"Pai?" I said slowly, blinking additional times to assure myself that it was really him. I could be seeing things due to that bright light just now. He regarded me with a strange look on his face.

"Did you see a horror movie or something?" he asked, with a raised brow.

Lettuce blinked again, speechless. "How did you..?"

"The first sentence you said when you first saw me underlines my suspicion."

"Oh. Right."

_Of course! Why didn't I think about that?_

"Uh, if you're here, where's Kish and Tart, then?", I asked. There was clearly no sign of neither of them here. Did Pai come all the way over here by himself?

"My aim was a little off, so I assume that's why I ended up here. Kish and Tart are here with me as well; I can clearly feel their presence nearby. I can guess that they're with your friends already as you were all our primary 'location' when we teleported, so," he explained, gesturing with his head the direction of which he was going. "If you've strayed away from your friends, I can lead you to them."

"Uh…okay," I replied, a little nervous. Sometimes Pai's intelligence never cease to amaze me. We began to walk and just then, a memory from the movie flashed through my mind. I haltered in my steps and began to shake a little, and Pai must've noticed that too since he also stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no, not at all," I lied. "It's just a part from the movie came back and…yeah."

Pai's stare settled on me. It wasn't unnerving per say, but I couldn't cipher what his expression was or what he was feeling through his eyes. "Lettuce, you don't seem like the type who would be overly into those type of movies so why'd you see it?" he asked.

I looked away, rubbing my arms nervously. "Because…because I wanted to act brave and show the girls that I'm not a coward anymore…that I've grown since I was a little, insecure girl," I said, my gaze averting his. That was until Pai grabbed both my shoulders and I stared at him.

"Lettuce, you should never force yourself to do something you're uncomfortable with just to act brave. And at the very least, if you want to, you should do it for your own sake and not to prove something to others," he said, words coming out soft and gentle.

I realized that he was totally right. I felt so stupid in that moment.

"Now, let's go and find the others, alright?" he asked, still giving me that look. I didn't mind, nodding and smiling in agreement.

"Sure".

"And in case you're still scared…" he said and took my hand. I felt my cheek flush with redness.

"…I'll make sure that you have nothing to fear anymore," he continued and smiled a little. I could feel that I were blushing even harder now and my heart were beating faster than ever.

"_W-what's happening to me?"_


	3. FIGHT!

**Chapter 3: FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Lettuce and Pai walked back by the direction that would bring them to the cinema fastest. Neither of them were saying anything during the trip, as Lettuce was thinking very heavily to herself.<p>

_What was that that just happened earlier? I've only ever experienced that kind of feelings for one person in my life and that was Ryou. I thought I only liked him…maybe it's because-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the distant cries of her friends.

"Lettuce-chan!"

Pudding ran hastily towards the startled greenette and locked her arms around her waist.

"When did you leave, Lettuce? We didn't even notice that you were gone," Mint asked as she was calmly walking along with the others. Soon everyone had gathered around Lettuce and Pai.

"Need some extra time on learning how to teleport correctly, Pai?" Kish teasingly asked his older friend.

"And you were supposed to be the most mature of the three of us," Tart commented.

"Well, Lettuce, where did you go?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce glanced at Pai and then on the others.

"The movie was too scary…so I left early," Lettuce admitted lowly, her cheeks burning.

_Ugh, I know what you mean. I was also just about to,_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"Well, why didn't you tell us? We could've watched a romantic comedy instead, you know," Mint said.

"_Romantic?_ Ew!" the two younger aliens and Pudding exclaimed in union. Lettuce shook her head. "No, I didn't want to ruin your fun just because I couldn't handle it."

Ichigo stepped up, sporting a supportive smile. "Lettuce, your opinion matters a lot too. You don't have to think that you need to endure something because of us. So, next time we decide to watch a movie, _you_ get to choose it, alright?" she said.

The greenette blinked, a little uncomprehensive of Ichigo's advice. "Really?"

"All right, people," Kish called, drawing attention to himself. "We're here on a visit, so we need human entertainment. I guess you girls didn't just go to town just to watch boring movies. What're you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Me and Taru-Taru are gonna watch _another _movie, na no da!" Pudding announced and grabbed hold of Tart's arm. He didn't seem to agree.

"What makes you think that?" the alien asked, frowning.

"Because we're gonna watch a horror movie in 3D, na no da!" Pudding said convincingly.

"I don't know what that is but it sounds awesome," Tart said and they both ran back to the cinema to purchase tickets.

"I'd say that's a match made in heaven," Mint commented with a sarcastic tone.

Kish was getting restless. "Anyone with any better suggestions for the benefit of _us all_?"

Ichigo waved a hand. "I know! Manicure salon!"

Kish stuck his tongue out. "No way."

The redhead didn't waver. "Okay, what about Beauty shop, then?"

Kish pointed towards himself. "With this face? Not necessary."

Ichigo was starting to run out of ideas. "The park..?"

The alien rolled his eyes. "If you don't have anything else in store, then I'll just take that," Kish sighed and started to walk.

"Maybe we could rent some roller-skaters as well," Zakuro suggested. The others followed Kish, except for Lettuce and Pai who were slowly walking behind the rest of them.

"You were right, Pai; they didn't care that I were afraid at all," Lettuce said to him gratefully.

"Of course, they didn't. You accepted yourself in the first place," the tall alien replied. "And that's also a way of being brave." Lettuce gazed into his deep eyes as he spoke, flushing red when she noticed how she was staring.

"Should we not follow the others?" Pai asked.

"Y-yes, but I can't roller-skate that good," Lettuce admitted, playing with her fingers.

"Then, we'll just have to keep each other company," Pai said, as if it was that simple.

_Oh man, my hearts doing it again!,_ Lettuce thought helplessly.

* * *

><p>The park wasn't full of people like it was normally used to, which wasn't an oddity in itself with the weather they were having. There was a little store nearby were roller-skaters were rentable. Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro and Kish rented each a pair of skaters. Lettuce and Pai sat on a bench nearby the fountain, content with watching the others have a fun time without them.<p>

"You know," Lettuce began, hesitantly. "You don't have to sit here with me. I-It's not like I don't want your company, but if you'd rather liked to skate with the others…"

Pai shrugged. "If I have to be honest, roller-skating isn't really to my liking."

"Oh."

The alien turned to her. "Are you getting bored?"

The greenette nodded slightly. "A little."

"Then take a look at this," he said and raised his right palm upwards. Lettuce obliged, looking to see what he meant.

At first, a small amount of light appeared that grew in size before splitting into five equally sized balls in the colours of pink, blue, green, yellow and purple. The coloured balls changed into different shapes and sizes whilst flowing in the air and twirled around Lettuce, causing her to giggle. The balls gathered high in the air and morphed back into one large energy ball that exploded into a wide cascade of colours before fading out as small rainbow-coloured pearls in the air. Lettuce was lost for words, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Pai, that was incredible!" she praised. "I haven't seen anything like that in my life."

The alien smiled a little. "Thank you. I have many tricks similar to this one. Would you like to see some more?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!"

The remaining teens were idly skating around, when the redhead stopped when noticing the display of magic taking place nearby. "Hey, look at what Lettuce and Pai are doing," Ichigo said.

Mint was sitting in the grass, braiding her hair. "Pai should consider to become a magician or something. I mean, he's not half bad."

Kisshue stopped as well to roll his eyes. "Oh, come on, it's not that big of a deal. I can do that too and so can Tart," he said.

"Jealous, are we?" Zakuro commented with a slight smirk.

Another eye-roll. "Whatever."

Ichigo decided to spice up the party a little. "Hey, hey, let's play tag! I'm it!" Ichigo announced and poked Zakuro on the back.

"Seems like I'm not any longer!"

Everybody rolled away, leaving Zakuro to choose one to pursue. She settled on rolling after Kish. He moved fast and made few mistakes with turns and as such it seemed like Zakuro had chosen the wrong one to catch if she didn't come up with an idea quick. In her pursuit, she picked up a tiny rock and aimed to throw it so that it would get stuck in between Kish' roller-skaters. Fortunately it did, so Kish was sent flying into a bush. Zakuro casually made her way over there and poked his head.

He glared at her. "That wasn't fair."

And she didn't mind. "And so is life."

As Kish got himself up and rolling, his new target was a familiar bluenette who was sitting near the fountain. Mint. Kish stealthily rolled over and touched her without her knowing that he was there.

"Hey, I had timeout!"

"So what? I didn't heard anyone calling for a timeout," Kish smirked, about to roll away if Mint hadn't grabbed onto his shirt.

"I'm not done with you yet…waaaaah!" she suddenly cried when she rolled backwards and the both of them ended up tripped into the water.

Lettuce's hands shot up to her cover her mouth. "Mint! Kish!" she exclaimed.

They emerged from the dirty water, both equally soaked through. Mint looked utterly disgusted. "Talk about a rich ballerina-bird girl whose not as elegant as everyone thought her to be," Kish commented, dryly.

"Shut up!" Mint snapped, throwing water at the alien. Kish did the same and soon enough that developed into a water-fight.

Ichigo appeared by the fountain, hands on her hips. "Stop it! You're both acting like babies!" she said. The two looked at one another before directing a load of water at Ichigo.

"And _you_ are telling that to them?" Zakuro added with a raised brow.

* * *

><p>After the minor water-fight, the teens had all developed a hunger and after having picked up Pudding and Tart, they were struggling to find a place to eat.<p>

"That was _awesome!_" Pudding and Tart both announced in union. Pudding then noticed how wet Kish, Mint and Ichigo were.

"Wow, you guys look like you've all taken a swim in the fountain at the park, na no da."

Mint was wringing the ends of her dress to rid it of the last drops. "We did."

"What? I was just kidding and I was _right?_ You're really surprising me, especially you, Mint. I hadn't thought that about you, na no da."

"Just shut up, will you."

"Oi, some of us are actually starving, here. Can we hit a café or something?" Tart asked impatiently.

Pudding started bouncing at that. "Yeah, let's check out the _Silver Cat_, na no da!"

Ichigo looked horrified. "Hey, why does it _have_ to be on the place where I work?" she asked.

"You _work _there?" Kish asked, smiling widely. "All the more reason we should eat there! Who votes for eating at Ichigo's work?" Kish said. Everyone raised up his or her hands except for Ichigo herself.

"Seems like you lost, hag," Tart said, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Silver Cat; I'm Ichigo Momomiya, your waitress for this evening. What do you all wish to order?" Ichigo muttered dully, holding a pencil and a notebook in each hand.<p>

Kisshue didn't seem impressed. "You forgot something."

"What?"

"The smile, dearest. Smile or we'll leave," Kish said, smiling teasingly. Ichigo forced a smile, trying again.

"What's your order?"

"I'll just have a burger."

"A double cheeseburger, na no da!"

"And one for me."

"A salad with some mint tea on the side."

"We don't serve mint tea, Mint."

"Then coke. Just anything I can drink."

"A chicken sandwich for me."

"I've changed my mind! I'll have a chicken sandwich instead."

"A burger, please."

"And one for me."

Ichigo wrote all of this down on her notebook, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. "Okay, that makes three burgers, two double cheeseburgers and two chicken sandwiches…"

"And now for the drinks! I'll take sprite."

"Pepsi!"

"Fanta."

"As I said before I'll take a coke."

"Mirinda".

"Um…I actually meant that I would have a Mirinda. Not coke."

"Coke."

"Fanta exotic."

Ichigo grumbled a little under her breath while she wrote down the orders.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the orders-."

"Wait, I've changed my mind..!"

"_**I don't care; take it or leave it**_!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran back and forth through the Café, taking orders and delivering food. Once she tripped on her heels, similar to what occurred the day before. She fell and the tray of food she was carrying fell down as well. The boss happened to observe this and approached her.<p>

"Ichigo! I'm not paying you to spoil the food, I'm paying you to drive business! Do the things properly or leave! Is that understood?" he yelled at her. He was skinny, with a small face and spiky hair.

"Yes, I-I'm sorry, sir," Ichigo apologized, still lying at the dirty floor. Suddenly someone walked over to the boss.

"Hey, are you blind? She just_ fell_ and needs help so you should be _helping her_ instead of standing here and yelling at her!" Kish told the boss angrily.

"It's none of your business how _I_ treat my employers! Stay out of it!" the boss replied indifferently, still yelling. Kish didn't hesitate to punch the guy right between his eyes.

"Then I'll make it my business," Kish answered. He turned around and bend down to help Ichigo get up. She looked anything but happy.

"Jerk!" she hissed, taking some of the spoiled food lying on the floor and smashing it into Kish' face.

"What the - didn't I just help you?" Kish yelled in anger.

"Yeah, right! Don't you remember what happened for like, three minutes ago because I certainly do!" Ichigo yelled back, referring to the ordering her friends had put her through just now.

Kish responded in the same manner, bringing some food-goo up with his hand and smashing it into Ichigo's face with no remorse. She growled, taking some more food and this time threw it at Kish but he easily avoided the throw and as a result, it hit Pudding square in the face instead. She giggled until she exclaimed:

"_**Food fight**_!"

It quickly developed into a great food fight and no one left the building with clean clothes. And since the boss was knocked out cold, no one could stop the fun everyone was having.

* * *

><p>"Relax, Mint, you don't have any food on your clothes anymore," Lettuce assured.<p>

"Yeah, but have you looked in your hair?" Kish gestured. Mint checked if she had anything stuck in her hair and found out that Kish was right. Some leftovers of a burger were hanging in her hair. She looked disgusted once more.

"Ew!"

"What an epic day!" Pudding squealed, going around in circles. "Let's do it again tomorrow, na no da!"

Zakuro checked her watch. "It's getting late, isn't it? I can get you a limo if any one of you are concerned about your transportation home," she said, texting someone on her phone.

"You don't need to carry me, 'cause Taru-Taru here can teleport me home, na no da!" Pudding said, throwing an arm around the alien in question.

"Hey! Who said _anything_ about..!"

The blonde whispered something into his ear. "There's a new, cool slide that's just been build right behind my house, na no da."

"Bye, you guys," Tart said and teleported them both in an instant.

"I'll drive home with Onee-sama!" Mint announced and rushed over to Zakuro just as her limo came into view.

"See you guys tomorrow!" they both said and entered into the limo. In a few seconds, they were being driven away.

"If you don't have a way of going home, I can teleport you," Pai offered to Lettuce. Her face turned slightly pink but she nodded.

"Oh, okay, I guess…"

"And _I'll_ keep you guys with company!" Kish said with a toothy grin, grabbing the two of them by their shoulders.

"Bye," Lettuce waved, as the three of them were being teleported away.

"Wait, what about..!" Ichigo said, noticing that she was now all by herself.

"…me?"

_Great! Now I have to __**walk**__ home. Ugh, what a day. At least it's not raining,_ Ichigo thought to herself when suddenly a water drop fell down and hit her forehead. Thousands of drops accompanied it, falling down all around the redhead thus confirming Ichigo's suspicion.

"It's raining."

Ichigo immediately started running over to a building nearby to cover herself from the rain. It was a fruitless attempt when she was already quite wet from her previous dive into a water fountain.

"Wait. I think I recognize this place," she muttered to herself as she properly regarded the place. She did. It was the old Café _Mew Mew_. The old headquarters that the old Tokyo Mew Mew squad used to discuss things missions and alien agendas but it was also used as a normal Café. As gorgeous as the building had once been with its cute, warm and tempting colours and facade, it had now faded away completely. Well, there wouldn't be any use for a Mew HQ without any Mews, would there?

"I can't believe that it's been this long," Ichigo whispered to herself, nostalgia causing her to grow a bittersweet smile. As she finished that sentence, a sudden hand grabbed her from behind, the fingers wrapped around her wrist. She froze.

_Oh, God. It must be a rapist or something! And I'm standing here all by myself!_


	4. Greeting an old friend

**Chapter 4: greeting an old friend.**

Ichigo slapped the stranger using her free hand with so much force that she was certain that it could've been heard nearby.

"Please, don't rape me!" she cried out, eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Ichigo.**

"Please, don't rape me!" I cried. I very much doubted to think that my words would stop the person since I had already slapped him but it was worth trying. My eyes were shut the whole time, completely terrified as I heard a voice saying;

"Oh, wow. I don't think _you_ would've been my first choice for a rape victim ever, for _obvious _reasons."

"_What did you say?_" I yelled angrily, finally opening my eyes up to eye the stranger. The guy who had approached me had calming, blue eyes and short blond hair. He was wearing dark blue jacket, grey pants and black shoes. Few droplets from the rain were slowly dripping down from the tips of his hair. I reluctantly felt my cheeks warm up by the sight of my old friend.

"Well," the blonde titled his head. "Seems like you haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you. Same old temper as always, huh, Strawberry?"

I couldn't help the grin from growing on my face, completely delighted to see this person. "Ryou..!"

I rushed over to wrap my arms around Ryou, giggling like mad. I couldn't believe that Ryou of all people had decided to come back to Tokyo.

"Someone seems to have missed me. Not that I doubted it."

"Everything, except your attitude, I guess," the redhead countered, sporting a wide grin from ear to ear. "But why did you have to scare me like that? You could've greeted me properly or did you leave your social skills at home?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Come on, you are so _easy_ to scare."

"I am not."

Ryou suddenly turned his eyes in a direction. "What was that?"

My eyes widened in confusion, following his gaze. "What? Where?"

As I turned around to see what he was referring to, I heard a strange sound from behind, causing me to freak the heck out.

"_Waaaaaah_!" I screamed, fastening myself on Ryou in panic. After a few seconds, I noticed that nothing happened and Ryou was most definitely taking the piss on me.

I pouted, not finding this funny at all. "Hey, hey, that was unfair!"

"I already told you," Ryou shrugged. "You haven't changed one bit," he said with a devilish smile.

"Are you trying to earn yourself another slap?" I frowned. "But say, why'd you come here of all places? You couldn't possibly know that I'd be here."_ If you were even looking for me in the first place._

Ryou didn't answer right away, instead opting to look in the direction of the old Café. His teasing eyes had softened some, I could see.

"I suppose I just wanted to see if this old place still existed," he spoke, voice taking on a nostalgic quality. "I mean, just _looking _at it makes old memory turn back."

_Wow, _I thought._ I didn't know that Ryou felt that way. Maybe I've been completely wrong about him._

"-when this place was a hundred times better, popular and way more cute than that pathetic little excuse of an imitation down the street."

_Oh, I take that back! He's insulting my work place and that means he's insulting __**me!**_

"Why you…!" I exclaimed, a vein popping up on my forehead. "For your information, I actually work there!"

He turned to me with a superficial smile. Oh, how I loathe that smile of his.

"Oh, really? And why am I not surprised?"

"You are _just so_," I growled, hands almost seeking to strangle that guy. "Ugh!"

I could feel my entire head being filled with heat. My fists were shaking and I couldn't stop this growling sound coming my mouth. Ryou was chuckling slightly at my reaction and came closer towards me.

"You look like your little kitty ears could've pop out any minute now."

I frowned. All of a sudden, the warmth and heat that had built up disappeared and instead my stomach felt heavy as I unwilling thought back on the time the Mews and I lost our powers for good.

_I slowly opened my eyes to see every one of my friends staring back at me, tears running from their eyes. The girls ran towards me, hugging me tightly after they had all cried out my name with joy._

"_What happened?" I asked in disorientation. "Why are you all crying?"_

"_We…we thought you were gone forever, Ichigo, na no da!" Pudding sobbed while her smller arms were wrapped around me._

"_I'm so glad to see you alive, Ichigo," Masaya said lovingly, squeezing my hand. I smiled warmly in return and sighed with relief. The fight with Deep Blue was finaly over. Suddenly some glittery light surrounded the other girls and their Mew Mew outfit disappeared. And according to their surprised expressions, it didn't look like it had occurred on purpose._

_"H-hey, what just happened...?" Mint asked, nervously. They were all staring at themselves in disbelief and I swallowed hard. Pudding released me to raise her power pendant to her forehead._

_"Mew Pudding; metamorphose!" she said, but nothing seemed to happen. This couldn't be true._

_"The suddenly disappearance of your outfit must mean that the Red Data Animal material in your genes must've disappeared as well," Ryou explained, sorrowfully. He looked very troubled. "Your powers are gone. I'm sorry." _

_A sudden cold wind began to blow, causing a silent atmosphere to fall upon us._

When I snapped back to reality I noticed that I was slightly shaking and I tried real hard not to let Ryou notice. But according to the worried look he sent me, it was already too late.

"Aw, please don't cry, Strawberry," he said suddenly, looking very apologetic. "I didn't mean that in a hurtful way."

He was right; I felt warm liquid dripping down my cheeks and the tears were just continuous. A hand flew up to quickly wipe them off, trying to put up a smile so Ryou didn't have to see me like this. I was crumbling.

"I know you wouldn't, Ryou. It's just...I-I can't make it stop..." I replied lowly, failing at brushing it off as something trivial.

The next thing I know, my head is lying against Ryou's chest and he's hugging me tightly. I began to sob ever so slowly, fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket and face buried in his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he muttered sometime after. "I shouldn't have mentioned that particular part of the past."

I couldn't tell for how long we stayed that but it was until the rain was reduced to only a couple of water drops occasionally falling down the sky. I pulled myself away from Ryou and wiped the last tears of my face. I felt slightly embarrassed but somewhat relieved as well.

"Thanks," I said, eyes avoiding his. "That really helped, Ryou."

"Anytime. You want me to follow you home? I have my car parked nearby."

I grew a smile. "Sure."

It was quite dark outside by the time we arrived at my home. Ryou knocked at the door for me and my Dad almost ripped the door away completely. Both he and my mom gaped at me when they saw my appearance and I could definitely tell why. I was soaked because of the rain, my clothes was dirty because of the following 'food fight', my eyes were probably red and puffy from crying just now, I was late home without telling either of my parents and the murderous expression on my Dad's face clearly told me that he'd probably blame it on Ryou.

"_**What have you done to my daughter?!**_"

"_**Ryou, run!**_" I warned.

* * *

><p>I dropped myself on my bed, completely exhausted both physically and mentally. The girls and aliens had really made this to be a long day for me as well as causing me a lot of trouble. And my dad have shorten my curfew so I have to be home before eight p.m. too. How old does he think I am, twelve? I sighed deeply and was about to go to bed when I heard sounds coming from the outside through my open window. I peeked my head out and saw Ryou.<p>

"Haven't you given me problems enough already?" I told him lowly. The last thing I wanted was yet _another_ father-to-daughter speech.

"Oi, oi. The way you looked like when you came here can't be blamed on me," he replied, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

I rolled my eyes at him, tiredly. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I wanna make up for making you cry today."

When I thought about it, I guess I could give him a chance. Just one. This was rich guy Ryou Shirogane we were talking about, anyway.

"Fine, what time?" I replied.

"I figured that your parents might've shortened your curfew so does three p.m. sound good?"

"That sounds great! Oh, and by the way-" I said but cut myself off before I finished my thought. I wanted to invite my friends along too, but come on; it was entirely _their _fault that this day ended like a disaster. And I could use some alone time to spend with Ryou now that he was here.

"By the way what?" Ryou asked, patiently. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Bye, Ryou."

"Bye, Strawberry. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Normal.**

The next day when Mint was done with her baby-sitting shift, she was walking down the on her way home - she really her father for wanting her to be less 'snobbish' and more of a self-efficient hard worker. As she was walking, she saw a red expensive sports car in front of Ichigo's house. When Mint saw that someone was exiting the house, she quickly hid herself discreetly behind some tall bushes. The person coming out was Ichigo, wearing a black crop top, a pair of grey shorts and white shoes.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad! I'm going to do homework with some friends, okay?" she called out before closing the door and walking into the sports car whose driver was a blonde guy. Mint squinted her eyes.

"Hey, Strawberry," the guy greeted coolly.

"Hi Ryou!"

_Oh my god, _Mint thought._**Ryou?**_ She looked through the leaves of the bushes for a better view. As soon as Ichigo had entered the car, they drove away in the opposite direction of where Mint was heading. The girl in question raised herself up and fished her phone from her small handbag.

"Hey, Pudding, guess what? Gather the girls as fast as you can; we have a friend to stalk."

Seconds later, Mint sighed.

"_Yes,_ you can bring Tart with you if you want to."

* * *

><p>"So, <em>this<em> is your surprise?" Ichigo said, squealing with joy. She and Ryou were standing right in front of an amusement park that was filled with people. It had various of rides as well, from it appeared to be.

Ryou shrugged, seemingly indifferent. "Thought you might like it."

"Oh, I love it! Let's try this one!" Ichigo decided, grabbing Ryou's arm and dragged him away. Not far behind, the Mew girls and aliens were hiding and listening to their chat.

"I don't get it. Why should Ichigo not tell us that Ryou was here?" Mint asked aloud, seemingly confused.

"That's easy," Pudding replied. "She didn't tell _just_ so she could have him for herself, na no da!" she concluded.

"But, Pudding, she already have a boyfriend, remember?" Lettuce added.

"Ahem!" Kish interrupted impatiently. "The more you girls chat with each other, the less information can we get from those two!" he reminded.

"Yeah," Tart agreed. "And the faster we get that useless information, the more fun we'll have at this place!" he said excitedly.

"Then, let's spread!" Pudding said. "I'll go with you, Taru-Taru!" the blonde eagerly grabbed hold of Tart's arm.

"I've told you millions of times _not to call me_-."

"Wow! Look at that rollercoaster!"

"What? Where? Let's try it!" Tart exclaimed as he ran towards said rollercoaster and pulled Pudding along with him.

"I'll accompany Lettuce," Pai announced, causing Lettuce to look at him with lack of words. "If you don't mind, that is." Lettuce stood completely speechless but managed to recover, shaking her head.

"O-of course I wouldn't!" she replied while a blush spread across her face. They silently walked away together.

"And I'll go with Z…hey, where'd she go?" Mint asked, surprised. Zakuro wasn't there at all, it was like she'd vanished in an instant. She was left with only Kish who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Guess that leaves us to be stuck with each other, then…" Kish said, his eyes averting hers. She did the same.

"Uh, yeah…" Mint replied, hiding a blush. "Guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Zakuro.**

I walked between the massive amount of people who were making noise amongst themselves. All my friends seem to have some form of romantic love interest. Maybe not Mint, but I'm quite certain that she and Kish have something going on. While I do receive many emails and letters from a ton of men all across the country, there's not one among them that have struck me as special. Or just made me like them just a little bit. It kinda of makes me feel bad, knowing that I who should have the best experience in the romantic aspect, haven't found my special someone. I suppose that means that true love is just a little out of my reach and shall probably live with that fact for the rest of my…

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when I carelessly bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," I said but stopped talking completely when I eyes sought the other person. The man was unmistakably a little older than me, wearing a black shirt, with a green butterfly, black pants and black shoes. The person had long, well-kept brown hair, sat in a ponytail.

"_Keiichiro..?_"I muttered lowly.

He turned to me with a smile, his eyes closed. "There is no need to apologize, miss. I didn't…_Zakuro?_ Is it really you? Wow, shorter hair suits you perfect," Keiichiro complimented, grinning. His pearly white teeth were on display and I didn't quite know what to do with that smile. I could feel heat slowly spread across my face.

_What's the matter? I've always been calm and collected around Keiichiro in the past, then why..?_

"It's good to see you too, Keiichiro," I politely replied, smiling as well. Covering my inner confusion.

"I'm certain you came here to enjoy the funfair as well, no?"

"Oh, yes, of course," I didn't have to tell that me and all the others were here due to an entirely different reason.

"…candy floss?" I heard Keiichiro say. I was baffled.

"Pardon?"

"I asked, would you like some candy floss? My treat," he repeated, seeming like he didn't mind at all. He was holding two ones; a blue and a red one.

"Thank you," I said, deciding to take the red one from his hand. I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure that the colour on my face on face and on my candy floss matched perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Pudding.**

After me and Taru-Taru had tried the awesome rollercoaster, we both decided on trying out the strongman game. There were a bunch of people already gathering around the attraction and I wanted to see if I could best Taru-Taru in terms of physical strength. I _have _been doing my artistic stunts for years now, so I'm pretty sure that it's grown some muscles on me. I began by grabbing the hammer I was given and smashing it as hard as I could onto the puck but I was only a couple of inches short from reaching the bell. I slumped in defeat.

"Aw, man," I sighed. "One more time, Taru-Taru!"

"Nope. My turn now," Taru-Taru said, smirking slightly. I gave him the hammer and with a swift blow, he punched it on the puck with so much force that it went straight up and reached the bell. I was speechless. Who knew that Taru-Taru had actually trained some since last time we saw each other? I crossed my arms, lower lip stuck out in annoyance.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, dropping the hammer at the ground so that a small cloud of dust appeared. I didn't do anything but cross my arms tightly, completely angry from top to bottom. I hated to admit it but I'm a very competitive person and I didn't care if I looked like a big cry-baby right now.

"Pudding?" Taru-Taru called to me. I pretended like I hadn't heard him. Now he would probably mock me with his victory. I knew him too good.

"What's the matter?" he continued. "Are you upset? Angry?"

_Yes. Yes, Yes, YES!_

"You wanna see what I've got?" he asked me. I kept looking the other way.

"No, Taru-Taru. I don't, na no da," I said sourly.

"Fine. Then I'll just keep it for myself."

My curiosity got the better of me and I had to turn around in the end to see what he was holding. It was a large stuffed animal and it was a _monkey!_ I couldn't help it when I exclaimed; "Wow, it's so cute, cute, CUTE, na no da! I-I mean…uh."

I had completely forgot to be angry with him. I was right; I was totally being childish right now. That sucks.

"Here, you can have it," Taru-Taru said, carelessly tossing to me the stuffed toy. I blinked at him.

"You don't want it, na no da?" I asked.

"I do, but you really seem to be upset and how can we spy on the old hag and her boyfriend when you'd would be sulking the entire time?" he explained, shrugging as he looked the other way. I jumped on him, hugging both him and the toy tightly.

"Aw, _Taru-Taru_!" I squealed loudly and gave him a peck on the cheek. He became tomato-red in an instant. I titled my head to the side at that.

"Whatever! It's nothing," he insisted angrily. "Let's get going already."

I giggled. "Okay!" I said, happily. Taru-Taru took my hand with his as we began walking again. My cheeks suddenly felt warm but it didn't bother me. Something _did _make me wonder, though; why didn't Taru-Taru call me out when I called him Taru-Taru?

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Mint.**

Me and Kish were walking next to each other in an uncomfortable silence. I didn't even ask to be with this guy; I would rather be with my Onee-sama! Why has Fate been so awful to me lately? I kept looking away from Kish but every now and then, we would slowly turn our gazes at each other for no more than two seconds before looking away again. So awkward. He wasn't unattractive, by any means. I mean, yeah, he did look good but that doesn't prove anything. Though, for some reason whenever I'm around Kish lately, I keep losing my composure and my face warms up a little bit. _How annoying._

"Oi, Birdie. How about we check out the Haunted House?" Kish idly suggested, pointing at a house that has a deserted and old appearance. A pair of screams were audible, coming from the inside. I shrugged.

"Whatever," I replied, following him. The line to the attraction wasn't that long; not compared to that at the _Silver Cat_ during the afternoon hours, but alas, we still had to wait. As it turned out that we were next in line, we sat in a huge cargo which had the appearance of a bat. Charming. An employer came out and started our ride inside the dark house.

"Welcome to the haunted house! I hope you'll enjoy the entire trip!"

Our seats moved us past the squeaking front doors and into complete darkness. There was creepy background music playing from above us but I remained emotionless. Almost bored, actually.

_This is totally piece of cake. Maybe Ichigo would have freaked out already, but __**not me**__._

We saw all kind of bizarre things; zombies, vampires, werewolves, cannibals and that sort of things. I wasn't scared at all, neither was Kish. Our trip seemed to almost come to an end, when suddenly, a few zombie animals fell down onto the cargo from above on us. I spotted a huge, dead bird and began to scream. It was covered with some clearly fake-blood, but I threw the thing away from me and clung to Kish in panic. Luckily, the trip was now completely over and I could see the sunlight again. I felt myself shaking a bit, embarrassed to have reacted the way I had.

_Lost my cool…__**again**__._

"Uh, Birdie? The trip is over…you can let go of me now," Kish said to me, sounding strangely uncomfortable. I blushed furiously and let go of him as we left our seat.

"Thought you weren't scared easily," Kish commented. I glared at him.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Like a couple of dead animals didn't scare the crap out of you, Kish."

"Maybe I was a little surprised by it but that's about it. I mean, it wasn't like I _screamed_ and hugged somebody for support," Kish said teasingly at me, brows wiggling. I looked away.

"Shut up, already."

The alien started poking me. "Come on, you don't have to be so serious. Have a little fun now and then."

"Have you maybe considered that I just don't want to have fun?"

"Really?" Kish replied. "I guess right now, I'm the one acting the most humanly here and I'm an _alien_! But let me give you a little taste of what you're missing out on." Taking a few steps closer to me, he rose both of his hands towards me. I tensed, taking a few steps backwards.

"You wouldn't _dare._"

"Watch me."

I turned around as fast as I could, about to run away as if it my life depended on it but unfortunately, Kish was faster and got a hold on my wrist. He then turned me around, lowered his hands down at my waist, and tickled me. I reluctantly began to laugh out of control.

"S-stop it, K-kish!" I managed to say between my unstoppable laughter. "I-I hate being tickled!"

"Now way!" he smiled, his hands never ceasing their assault on my sensitive sides. "Besides, from where I'm standing, it seems like you're _enjoying_ it."

"I said, stop it! People are watching!" I exclaimed, my cheeks flushed from laughing too much. Kish finally seemed to have listened to me as he removed his hands. I took deep breaths, wiping the corners of my eyes hastily.

"Aw, what a shame," Kish shook his head mockingly. "Especially with your cute laugh. A laugh a day oughta lighten up that chilly personality of yours." I crossed my arms and pretended like I hadn't heard him. But I couldn't help thinking back at what he had said about my way of laughing. He called it…cute. Why would he say that? That was definitely something new.

"Mint? Mint!"

I blinked, looking back at him. "Wha…What is it?"

"What should we do now? Head back to the others?" Kish asked, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Okay. But we're going to buy something drinkable first," I demanded, a hand placed on my throat. "I'm thirsty as hell from screaming so loud just now."

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Lettuce.**

"Come closer, come closer! Shoot down three bottles with three balls and win a prize!" an overweight woman called out loudly. Though, with that deep voice of hers, I didn't think she needed to yell at all.

"Let's try this one, Pai," I suggested, bringing him along to the stable. After I had paid, the woman handed me three balls and I could see three bottles a couple of meters in front of me. The first time I threw a ball I didn't hit any bottles. My shoulders slumped.

"Do you wish for me to help you?" Pai asked from behind me. I shook my head.

"That's really nice of you but I don't want you to win for me," I replied with a slightly sad smile. I needed to hit a bottle each time to win and I failed to do so.

"I won't do it for you," Pai replied, stepping up closer to me. "We'll do it together. If you'd like."

"Uh, okay, then…" I said, feeling much self-conscious. Pai stood close beside me now, leaning in closer as he grabbed the wrist of m hand that was holding the second ball.

"Are you ready?" he asked

I nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes."

We threw the ball simultaneously and it headed straight for the first bottle. It went down fast and easy but my excitement was short-lived.

"We only have one ball and there's still two bottles left. How are we supposed to-," I began asking when I noticed that Pai didn't look very fazed by this. He just smiled at my reaction.

I frowned just a little. "What is it?"

"Just wait and see."

I didn't know what Pai was planning to do but I decided to trust him. We got ready again for the last show and threw the final ball. As the ball brushed the second bottle, it twirled around only fell sideways and hit the third bottle. I was speechless once again but quickly recovered, jumping up and down and embracing Pai, completely without knowing it.

"We did it! We did it, Pai-san!" I squealed but soon realized that I was hugging Pai. My excitement dissolved just like that.

"Oops. I'm sorry…" I muttered, turning red in less than two seconds. Pai simply chuckled.

"It's quite alright, Lettuce".

I looked down in complete embarrassment and released Pai, blushing harder than I thought I could.

"Oi," the lady called all of a sudden. "Aren't ya gonna get your prize?"

"Oh, that's right!"

Moments later, I was walking next to Pai with a stuffed dolphin toy. I was almost skipping with the joy I held contained inside myself, smiling like a dork the entire time. I didn't mind. Spending time with Pai was always very enjoying.

"Anything else you'd like to try?" I asked.

"Not particularly," he replied casually. "I think it'd be best to just meet up with the others right now. Ah, there they are."

The others were sitting around a bench, all eyes focused on a device on the middle of the table.

"Let's see what they're up to," I said, squeezing my toy tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Normal.**

"Wow!" Ichigo said excitedly, brown eyes wide and energetic. Ryou and Ichigo were currently riding the Ferris wheel and had reached the highest possible point of the ride. "I can see my house from up here!"

Downwards, Mint, Zakuro, Kish, Pudding and Tart were sitting and listening in on what the other couple were saying.

"Hey, everyone!" Lettuce greeted nicely with a wave.

"Quiet! We're listening to something!" Mint whispered to the greenette.

"How can you hear them from all the way over here?" Lettuce asked curiously, now lowering her voice. Pudding grinned.

"Just before their turn came, I hid a walkie-talkie behind their seats. I have the most awesome ninja skills ever, na no da!" Pudding whispered with a smile and a puffed out chest.

"Ssssh! Listen," Kish urged. They all did, closely turned to the walkie-talkie.

"_So, Ryou," Ichigo began. "How come you've returned to Tokyo after all these years? You never did tell me."_

"_Nothing important. Just wanted to remember the old days with the Mews and the alien-crime fighting. Do you still got contact with them?" Ryou replied._

"_Oh, yeah! We all met the day before yesterday. I don't know if it was by chance or it was a planned reunion that I didn't get the memo for…oh, and the aliens came to visit yesterday too!"_

"_Wow, really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_Ugh! Because ever since they returned, my life turned back to be as frustratingly complicated as it was when I was Mew Ichigo! They almost got me fired yesterday!"_

"Oh, come on! She didn't _hate it_! She just doesn't want to admit that she had a great time yesterday!" Pudding said, defending.

"_Sounds like they haven't changed much either," Ryou commented._

"_What else reason would there be for me to hang out with you other than to have some space away from our friends?" Ichigo asked._

"_Get a grip. Who __**doesn't**__ want to be on a date with me? Rich, famous and attractive, remember?"_

"_You really wanna hear the list? I can name a bunch, aside from myself."_

A pause.

"_Admit it."_

"_Admit what?"_

"_That the reason said yes to go on a date with me today wasn't because of the others, but because you think I'm hot."_

"_No way. No way in hell!"_

"_Oh, you will._ _Or else…"_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else I'll call your Dad and tell him that you went out with me today and that __**you**__ asked __**me **__out."_

"_Wow, okay;_ _he's __**my**__ dad, you bum. He's bound to believe __**me, **__not you."_

"_You really think that?"_

Silence followed.

"_Ugh, fine. I think you're…"_

"_Come again?" _Judging by the sound of Ryou's voice, he was really enjoying this. Ichigo, not so much.

"_I think you're hot."_

"_Louder, please."_

"_I. think. You're. __**HOT!**__ There! I said it, already!"_

"_Not __**that**__ loud! People are going to hear you, you know. Is that what you want?"_

"_It's official! Of all my friends, __**you**__ are the one who haven't changed a bit! I don't even know why I agreed to come with you today!"_

"_The ride's over, Strawberry. You can get off unless you want __**another**__ ride with me..?"_

"_No, no, __**no!**__ Let me get out of here!"_

"Well, that was certainly juicy," Mint said, ironically sipping on orange juice.

"And I recorded the whole thing na no da!" Pudding announced loudly.

"_What?"_ the whole crowd of teens replied just as loudly.

"Yes! Now we have evidence!"

"Let's go and bust Ichigo, so we can ask her:"

"Ichigo? I think I deserve an explanation," a voice said, the owner suddenly making themselves known.

Everyone turned their gazes on Ichigo and Ryou's location to see who had spoken. The redhead turned around to see a person whom she recognized immediately. And as a name came from her lips, a part happiness and a part anger lied inside of this next sentence.

"_Aoyama-kun?"_


	5. Troubles with a boyfriend

**Chapter 5: Troubles with a boyfriend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Ichigo.**

"_Aoyama-kun!"_ I exclaimed joyfully as I ran towards my boyfriend. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back, nearly bringing me off my feet.

"Hey, Ichigo" he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I felt very content embracing him, when I suddenly remembered something.

I pulled back a little. "I thought you said you'd arrive in Tokyo next week."

He smiled. "I wanted to surprise you by coming home early. And when I was told that an amusement had opened recently, I guessed that you'd be here as well," he explained.

I shook my head. "Actually, I had no idea. Ryou was the one who came up with the idea of coming here in the first place," I replied, releasing Aoyama-kun. When I turned around to face Ryou again, he looked somewhat annoyed. As if he wasn't that happy to see Aoyama-kun. At all.

"Hey," they both greeted stiffly. I blinked in confusion.

"Come, Ichigo. We're leaving," Aoyama-kun said. He grabbed my wrist and started walking.

"But, Ryou and I almost haven't tried anything here," I said, trying to slow down Masaya's sudden rush. It was a difficult task with him not letting go of my wrist and yeah, being generally stronger and larger than me. I looked back at Ryou, frantically.

He shrugged with his shoulders. "It's okay, Strawberry. Besides," he said, smiling devilishly.

"I'll _always_ remember our precious time together today. More specifically, the important words you told me just now," Ryou said, teasingly. I thought back on us sitting on the Ferris Wheel and how he'd make me say that he was…

I pouted. "Well, for your information, I don't think you're hot at all, Ryou!" I exclaimed, feeling the heat spread across my face. Oh, no. Did I just say the most embarrassing thing that loudly in front of my boyfriend? In front of _Ryou?_ Ryou just chuckled at my reaction.

"Sure you don't. See you around," he said amusedly and went on his merry way. Oh, one of these days, I'm going to wipe that smirk off his smug face.

"Let's go," Aoyama-kun repeated, his hold on my wrist tightening. I swallowed hard.

Oh, God, this was not looking good.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Normal.**

"You all just saw what happened, right?" Mint asked incredulously. The other teens had just witnessed the scene between Ichigo, Aoyama and Ryou just now.

"Just as we were about to bust Ichigo for secretly going on a date with Ryou, Baka-san suddenly turns up from nowhere and ruins everything! Why, if Ichigo's not gonna kick his ass, I sure as heck am, na no da!" Pudding said angrily.

"Well, I'm sure she can't because she still has feelings for him," Lettuce said, sweatdropping at Pudding's openly aggressive thoughts.

"Or she's pretending," Zakuro added casually.

"Let's not worry about that old hag anymore and have some fun! Hey, have you guys checked that one sick rollercoaster out yet?" Tart asked with a toothy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Ichigo.**

"Why are you walking so fast, Masaya? Slow down a bit!" I urged. Aoyama-kun was walking so fast that I couldn't keep up with him even though he was still holding my wrist. It was as if the minute he saw Ryou, he just wanted to leave as fast as he could. Which didn't make any sense to me at all.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to be with that guy any longer than you had to," Aoyama-kun said, sounding awfully weird. I raised a brow.

"Ryou? But he's harmless," I said, confused. Aoyama-kun turned around to face me, releasing his hold on my wrist but grabbing my shoulders instead. He looked me dead in the eyes and the intensity of his gaze made me anticipate the worst.

"Ichigo. I don't want you to be near that guy anymore," he said with a complete different voice. It wasn't the gentle and kind voice that I liked hearing.

"What?" I breathed out in disbelief. What was he saying?

"I don't like him and I feel like he doesn't respect you at all. He doesn't even call you by your real name," Masaya justified, as if the fact that he didn't approve of Ryou alone should be enough of a legitimate reason.

"But how can you not like him when you almost don't know him? You've never taken the time to get to know him, as far as I'm concerned," I said, crossing my arm. "And Ryou does respect me; we were just goofing around earlier. And I like when Ryou calls me _Strawberry._ It's a cute nickname," I muttered the last part embarrassedly. But when I looked into Aoyama-kun's deep brown eyes I saw a gleam of something. Did Masaya really want to protect me from Ryou?

"Please, Ichigo," he said softly, continuously gazing into my eyes. "I don't wanna see you hurt."

"You think Ryou's going to hurt me? I've known him since I was twelve and he's still the same, Masaya."

"But what if he does? Have you ever thought of that? It's not the same as back when we were children. He's a spoiled rich kid with a lot of authority so he could mess around with you and not even regret it. I know his kind, Ichigo."

"Aoyama-kun," I said firmly, not liking where this was going. "We _fell in love_ back then. You think that all of that was only some kind of stupid childhood crush?"

"No, I don't. But I don't want to see you upset because of him. Promise me that you'll stay away from Shirogane."

I felt my throat turn dry and my eyes become watery at the same time. I can't do this. I can't stay away from Ryou; he's one of my best friends whom I can't live without. There's so many precious memories associated with him and he's the reason why I met all of my friends to begin with. I can't possibly let go of him that easily.

"Please, Aoyama-kun, don't do this. Don't make me do this," I whispered, tears trickling down my cheeks. He circled his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"I know this might be hard for you but at least consider it, alright?" he spoke gently. This hug used to cure all my problems, make my world lighten up and make everything better but this time it didn't help me at all. I felt miserable.

"And if you'd like, I'll call you Strawberry from now on. Come, I'll walk you home, Strawberry," Aoyama-kun said, taking my hand as he started to walk again. I sighed deeply. Aoyama-kun was definitely jealous of Ryou for some reason and now he wants me to end our friendship. But it's impossible. Nothing can break the friendship between Ryou and I no matter what. I wish Masaya would start to realize that.

And I wish he wouldn't copy off Ryou's nickname too. It sounds much better when he says it.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View change.<strong>

**Normal.**

Ichigo and Aoyama finally reached Ichigo's house during the evening time. Aoyama let go of Ichigo's hand as he knocked on the door. The bell was once again answered by her father, who this time looked appreciative of the young man standing next to his daughter.

"Masaya, it's been such a long time since we last saw you, hasn't it? See, Ichigo, this is the kind of guys you should be around and not that that blond guy from yesterday," her father spoke to his daughter.

"If you ask me, I'd say he's more than alright," her mother added with a wink. Ichigo flushed bright red and so did her father.

"Don't motivate our daughter to see that guy! It's probably his fault entirely that Ichigo looked the way she did when she came home last night," her father exclaimed angrily. His wife just giggled.

"But honey, Ichigo said it wasn't. I believe her."

"Mom!" Ichigo cried out with a red face. "I can't believe you guys", she muttered and went upstairs into her room. Ichigo threw herself on her bed once again_._

_I need to talk to somebody,_ she thought as she picked up her phone from her pockets.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Mint, it's Ichigo."_

"Oh, hi. What an unexpected call."

_"What's all that noise in the background? Are you babysitting right now?"_

"Yeah, but Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro are helping me out, so it's durable. So, why did you call, anyway? Done something interesting today?" Like she didn't know.

_"Actually, that was I wanted to talk about…Masaya came home early today."_

"Oh, really? That's great, huh?"

_"Mint…he wants me to stop seeing Ryou."_

That was something Mint didn't know so of course she freaked out.

"He said **WHAT?** Listen, Ichigo, you'd better ditch that guy before he makes it illegal for you to even breathe!" she seethed.

_"He said it was because that he didn't wanted to see me hurt. He thinks that Ryou's a bad influence and wants me to promise that I'm not gonna hang out with Ryou anymore."_

"The only reason I could possibly think of why you would be hurt by Ryou, is if he suddenly turns into a vampire and you coincidentally are his first victim," Mint sighed. "Ichigo, I know that this guy is your boyfriend but he can't control _your life_, you know."

_"I know, I haven't promised him anything, Mint."_

"Good. Now tell me, do you still like Aoyama?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I mean, really, really like him? Like back when we were twelve and you were all lovestruck?"

_"I…don't think so."_

"Great. What about Ryou?".

_"Yeah, what about him?"_

"Do you like _him?_"

_"Of course I like him, silly. We're friends, remember?"_

"Really, really like him, Ichigo. Don't you think I've noticed how you were around Ryou when we were kids? There were plenty of times where he and you looked like such a couple. I bet it hasn't changed now either."

_"W-what? We did not!"_

"Answer the question; do you like him, yes or no?"

_"…I…can't tell you that, Mint. I'm sorry…"_

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

_"Beep, Beep, Beep…"_

"Poor girl," Mint said, turning off her mobile.

"Poor who?" Zakuro asked, playing with a little girl with blonde hair and a wearing a dress.

"Ichigo. Masaya told her not to see Ryou anymore. And Ichigo don't know which one of them she can afford to lose."

"What?" Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro exclaimed in union. They all looked equally flabbergasted.

"Oh, no. What is she going to do?" Lettuce said, sadly. Silence followed where the girls were all thinking to themselves. A snap was then heard.

"Wait. I think I have something," Mint said, smiling. She waved the other girls closer and whispered the plan into their ears even though there were only three other children below the age of ten present. The other girls began smiling as well.

"Girls, let operation; _**Masaya-or-Ryou**_ begin."


	6. Dinner Disaster

**(Ak-chan): Ya-hoooo! Im soooooo hyper right now! **

**(Pudding): How come, na no da?**

**(Tart): She's been taking too many drugs.**

**(Ak-chan):…sorta, but not that! Im so glad because of those reviews I just got! All those sleepless nights with brainstorming sure did pay off! Im so glad that I could sing~-.**

**(Pudding & Tart): Waaaaaah! Anything but that! (they cover their ears as they run away.)**

**(Ak-chan): (0.0')**

**(Ichigo): What just happened to Pudding and Tart?**

**(Ak-chan): Iiiiiiii…wanted to tell them this fanfic's ending?...**

**(Ichigo): Kyaaaaaa! Anything but that! (She covers her ears as she also runs away.)**

**(Ak-chan): Dafuq is everyone running away? Well, here's the next dramatic chapter, on with the sixth one :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Dinner disaster.<strong>

It was now winter in Tokyo. The snow covered the huge city as a milk-white sheet and everyone enjoyed the frozen liquid by throwing it at each other or skating on it. Well, the Christmas was also getting near. And because of that, Zakuro invited the whole crowd of friends over for a Christmas dinner(Yes, Keiichiro would be there too (-.0)) at her mansion. Around 5' o clock the first couple of guest arrived. Zakuro opened the door to face Mint, Lettuce and Pudding with a smile.

"Hi girls. Why'd you come so early?", she asked curious.

"We, uh, were afraid of getting lost…", Lettuce said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, but your huge mansion ain't something you won't notice, na no da", Pudding said smiling.

"Thank you, I think…".

"Aaaand, we wanted to help you with the decoration-", Mint said, but her jaw fell down by the look of what was behind Zakuro.

"…but I guess you don't need any help…".

The whole mansion was covered with green, silver, red, blue, yellow and purple festoons and rainbow colored shinning balls were hanging everywhere. At the dining room there were a huge Christmas tree stuffed with toys and candy and the golden star was already at the top, making the tree look dazzling.

"Wow, how incredible, Zakuro! And to think you did this all by yourself", Lettuce praised.

"Yeah, but I didn't manage to make the food yet", Zakuro said sheepishly.

"Consider to call the chef, the last thing we need is food poison", Pudding said lowly.

"Excuse me?".

"Oh, nothing".

"But, there is still one thing you missed, Zakuro", Mint said smiling big, hiding something behind her back.

"What?".

Mint took out what she was hiding. "Mistletoes!".

"Is that really import-".

"Yes! It's the whole funny-part!", Mint exclaimed. Zakuro sighed with crossed arms.

"Fine, I guess you could hang up a few if you need to-".

"Thanks Z! Come girls!", Mint said, and the three younger girls went inside giggling. Zakuro shook her head lightly and was about to close the door, when a new person appeared, making the blush appear on her cheeks. You guesses it; Keiichiro Akasaka.

"H-Hi, Keiichiro", Zakuro said, desperately trying to keep her eyes off the handsome guy in front of her. Keiichiro smiled.

"Thought you might needed help with the preparations".

"Ah…yeah, y-you could help in the kitchen, you know like old days", Zakuro said, smiling slightly as Keiichiro nodded. She showed him the way to the kitchen, surprised that she didn't see neither of the girls from earlier, but tried not to think about it. As the two adults entered the kitchen, something from above brushed Zakuro's head and she blushed furiously when she finally figured what it was.

…

A mistletoe.

…

The purple-haired adult began to shake her head and to control her fast pounding heart.

"L-listen Keiichiro, this was something Mint and the others planned, I didn't-".

The sentence got cut off by pair of lips covering her own. Not anybody's lips but his. Keiichiro's lips. Zakuro thought her heart would explode but got surprised by how calm she reacted towards this and how blissful it felt. Behind the kissing couple, the three teens popped their heads out from behind the large Christmas tree, watching their first victims in their mistletoe trap.

"Oi, they're making out!", Mint squealed lowly yet happily.

"I know, and its longer than necessarily, na no da!", Pudding whispered.

"Aww, this is soooo romantic ~", Lettuce said dreamily.

"Romantic or not, I definitely know who's ass Zakuro is gonna kick after this", Mint said sorrowfully. Saying that, the girls disappeared giggling once again. Finally the adults were done kissing, and Zakuro couldn't stop looking dreamily at Keiichiro after that.

"Wow…", she said starting to giggle as well.

"So, what do we say, shall we start cooking the food?", Keiichiro smiled.

"Okay", Zakuro said still all happy.

"_Where's Mint? I feel like giving her a big hug right now ~"._

Half an hour later, someone was knocking on the door and it appeared to be Kish, Pai and Tart.

"Let us in, I'm freezing! I hate what you call winter!", Tart exclaimed, his entire body shaking.

"Then let me help you get back some warmth, Taru- Taru, na no da!", Pudding cried happily as she threw herself into a big hug with Tart. The little teen alien began blushing furiously.

"Its hard to see if he's getting red by anger of being called 'Taru-Taru', or he just enjoyes being hugged by his girlfriend", Kish teased.

"Shut up, Kish".

There was another knock on the door and this time it turned out to be Ichigo, Ryou and Aoyama-kun.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful! ~", Ichigo squealed as she looked around inside the pretty decorated mansion. Mint whispered something to Pudding and she nodded in reply. Pudding then rushed over to Ichigo and grabbed her wrist.

"If you think this is pretty, then you'll love what I'm going to show ya, na no da!", she said and dragged the older girl with her. Zakuro came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Dinner's almost ready", she said. Mint began to elbow her.

"And you're sure that you didn't do something naughty, huh?", she teased. Zakuro began to blush but luckily Mint changed to another subject.

"Okay, Aoyama and Ryou; listen up!", she said. The two guys went over to the girls.

"What?", they both said.

"Don't ask how or why, but us girls know that you've tried to stop Ichigo from seeing Ryou, Aoyama", Mint explained.

"What?", the guys both exclaimed again.

"We have a little bet going on, its actually simple; whoever gets Ichigo's heart wins the bet".

"Why should I even try, I'm her-", Aoyama-kun got cut off.

"You probably don't know, but Ichigo is a little uncertain about your relationship and I doubt that you'll be her boyfriend for that long if you don't start doing something", Zakuro explained further.

"And why should _I_ even try, its not like I-", Ryou also got cut off.

"Oh, Ryou we _know _thatyou like Ichigo".

"I don't".

"Yes you do".

"No, I don't".

"No, you don't!".

"Yes, I do! Ah, crap", Ryou face palmed at his own stupidity as Mint smirked.

"I'm glad we agree".

"Why are you guys doing this in the first place?", Ryou asked confused.

"Ichigo is our best friend. We just want to make her decision easier for her", Lettuce added.

"And remember that us girls and the aliens ain't going to interfere at all. Its you guys who have to flirt", Mint ended. The two guys glared at each other, now knowing they were rivals.

Zakuro saw Pudding whistling as she came out of the door.

"Hey, Pudding, weren't you supposed to distract Ichigo?", she asked.

"Wasn't necessary since I locked up in the basement, na no da", Pudding said proudly.

"Uh, we already have told Ryou and Aoyama the whole thing".

"Really? Then, you get her out, I'm pretty sure that she'll get mad at me when she gets out, na no da".

* * *

><p><strong>5. minutes later…<strong>

"Pudding! Why'd you lock me inside the basement? There was cold and scary and I could've sworn that I heard a rat!", Ichigo cried once she came out with Zakuro.

"Rats? Thank God, now I don't have to fed ya, na no da", Pudding joked. Ichigo growled and was about ot jump on the blond teen if Masaya hadn't stopped her.

"Relax, strawberry, Pudding's just a kid", he said and gently kissed Ichigo's cheek. Meanwhile, Ryou was leaning against a wall and watching his rival's first move to get Ichigo.

"_Get your own nickname, baka",_ he hatefully thought.

"Dinner's ready", Keiichiro said.

"Finally, I'm starving!", Tart exclaimed hungry. Everyone took seat at the large and fancy decorated table while the adults were serving the food. Ryou(who was sitting next to Ichigo) began to play with some mashed potatoes with his spoon and suddenly some of it accidentally splat at Ichigos hand. She began to blush of anger.

"HEY!".

Ryou knew how to take avenge of this chance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here lemme help you", he said as he took her hand and kissed it in front of everybody. When he faced Ichigo, she was completely red and surprised too.

"Th-thanks…", she stammered. Ryou smirked as reply and gave Masaya a satisfied glare.

"No problem". Ichiro rose herself from her chair. "Anything wrong?", Mint asked.

"N-no, I just need some fresh air", she replied and left. Masaya followed.

**(Ichigo's pov.)**

I left the room with all my staring friends as fast as I could. I couldn't stop my face from blushing. What just happened back there? Ryou kissed my hand… and why am I all blusing because of that? Ugh! Get a hold of yourself, I chigo! Your boyfriend is Aoyama-kun! A-O-Y-A-M-A! Then…why can't I stop blushing? I opened the door to the balcony and felt fresh, cool air meet me. And suddenly I heard some footsteps behind me which turned out to be Aoyama-kun.

"Hi, Masaya", I said.

"Hey, strawberry. Feeling better?", he asked me and gave me a hug with one arm.

"Y-yeah, what happened back there was nothing…", I heard my voice fade out in the end. Then there was silence, where Masaya and I stared at the sky.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?".

"Sure", I smiled. But Masaya anything but happy when he turned his over to me and said completely serious and firm:

"Ichigo, do you have any feeling towards Ryou Shirogane?". The question took me completely off guard and I knew I had to answer quick.

"What do you mean, Masaya? Aren't you my boyfriend?".

"I know, but you act so weird around that guy like…like…".

"Like what, Masaya?", I gulped.

"Like…you're in love with him".

I felt like the time was standing still. Nothing moved, nothing happened…just me and Masaya staring at each other.

"That's…that's ridiculous, Masaya, and you know it".

"Maybe, but I've noticed how you are around him. Happy, smiling and laughing and…you're blushing right now".

He was right; my cheeks were warm, hot and probably red too. This is so embarrassing…

"I…I haven't fallen in love with Ryou,…".

"What?".

"I said that I haven't fallen in love with Ryou, Masaya! My boyfriend is you and no one else, you got it? I have no feelings towards Ryou, so don't you worry!", I cried but frowned afterwards. I'd…I'd yelled a lie to Aoyama-kun in panic. Masaya began smiling and kissed my forehead.

"That's what I'd like to hear, strawberry", he said. I sighed and was happy that Ryou hadn't heard what I been saying to Masaya. I went inside again and saw all the girls looking at me, their eyes showing sorrow.

"What's…what's wrong?", I asked.

"Ichigo…", Mint said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov.)<strong>

Ichigo rose herself from her chair. "Anything wrong?", Mint asked.

"N-no, I just need some fresh air", she replied and left. Masaya followed.

"Eh, What just happened?", Lettuce asked confused. Ryou was still smirking.

"I'm flirting remember?", he said.

"Wait, they're walking over to the balcony right? Awesome!", Pudding said.

"Please tell me why that's so awesome?", Mint asked.

"Because I've placed another walkie-talkie in the balcony, na no da", Pudding explained.

"This is getting too boring! I would rather wash the dishes than continue listen to all this girl-talk", Tart said.

"Great, if you would follow me to the kitchen and you two", Keiichiro said, talking to Kish, Pai and Tart."What! I was just kidding!", Tart exclaimed.

"This is all your fault, Tart", Kish whispered to Tart.

"Oh, just shut up".

"Shh, they're talking!", Mint said.

_Hi, Masaya", Ichigo said._

"_Hey, strawberry. Feeling better?", Masaya asked._

"_Y-yeah, what happened back there was nothing…", Ichigo said._

And then there was a bit silence before the teens heard:

"_Ichigo, can I ask you something?"._

"_Sure", Ichigo replied._

_Ichigo, do you have any feeling towards Ryou Shirogane?"._

The teens couldn't believe what they heard. Ryou also started to overhear the conversation of curiosity.

"_What do you mean, Masaya? Aren't you my boyfriend?"._

"_I know, but you act so weird around that guy like…like…"._

"_Like what, Masaya?", Ichigo asked._

"_Like…you're in love with him"._

More silence.

"_That's…that's ridiculous, Masaya, and you know it". _

"_Maybe, but I've noticed how you are around him. Happy, smiling and laughing and…you're blushing right now"._

"_I…I haven't fallen in love with Ryou,…"._

"_What?"._

"_I said that I haven't fallen in love with Ryou, Masaya! My boyfriend is you and no one else, you got it? I have no feelings towards Ryou, so don't you worry!", Ichigo exclaimed._

The female teens were all shocked. Ichigo had just made it clear that she didn't like Ryou. Ryou sighed and rose himself, taking out a small present from inside his jacket.

"Seems like Masaya won the bet. Give this to Ichigo, will ya?", he said and gave the box to Mint before he left.

"Ryou, wait…", Lettuce said as Zakuro held her back. "He just needs some time".

Ichigo and Masaya came out of the balcony and saw the girls all sad.

"What's…what's wrong?", Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo…", Mint said sadly.

"Could we borrow Ichigo for a second?", Pudding asked Masaya.

"I guess so…".

"Great! See ya!", she said as she dragged ichigo and the others came as well. "Honestly, tell me what's wrong?", Ichigo asked confused. Mint handed her the box from Ryou. It was wrapped with black and pink gift paper. As Ichigo opened it she could only stare in awe; it was a pair of silver earrings with pink gems stones inside, appearing all glittery in the light.

"Aww, how pretty! Who's it from?", Ichigo squealed. The others didn't look as cheerful as she felt.

"Ryou asked us to give it to you", Lettuce said sadly.

"Really? Where's he anyway?", Ichigo asked.

"He left early".

"How come?".

"He heard you, okay? He heard the whole thing! Why did you have to be so mean to the poor guy?", Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo winked in surprise.

"H-huh? Heard me, what do you-".

"He heard your conversation with Masaya", Zakuro admitted. Ichigo could only widen her eyes and drop her jaw.

"But…but that doesn't explain why he left-".

"Duh! The guy likes you, Ichigo! Really really likes you! And you just told him that you didn't feel a thing towards him!", Pudding cried angry.

"Calm down, Pudding".

"And by the way, congratulation. This probably means that you want to be with Masaya and that you and Ryou won't be seeing each other again", Zakuro added.

Ichigo felt a big pain grow inside her chest. How could this happen? Suddenly she felt as though she didn't deserve the beautiful gift Ryou had given. Ichig noticed that inside the box a small note was lying in there.

_Merry Xmas, Strawberry. From Ryou xox _

"_Oh my God…what have I done?", Ichigo thought._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ak-chan): Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and remember to review everyone!<strong>

**(Everyone): Waaaaaah! Anything but this!(They cover their ears and run away)**

**(Ak-chan): Why the f*ck are they running! I didn't say anything this time! XI **


	7. Confessions under the tunnel of love

**(Ak-chan): Here's the next chappie for you guys! I'm sooo happy because of all the reviews I've got! Thank you so much again, rqgenevieve! On with the sweet and romantic seventh chapter of my dramatic Mew Mew story. Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in no way, shape or form. But if I did, these couples would sooo rock the whole anime! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Confessions under the tunnel of love.<strong>

It was finally the 14th of February, also called Valentines day and the most romantic day of the year. Everyone would spent the day with their family, friends or lover. But not everyone was having a happy smile pasted on their face, or eating sweet chocolate with their friends. I can name one girl who wasn't feeling anything but regret, sorrow and completely miserable. Her name was Ichigo Momomiya. The chestnut coloured teen was in her room, completely isolated from anyone. She was curled up in a ball and crying soft tears, ignoring the calls that had come from the other girl as well as her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

It was a though the tears couldn't stop from pouring down her cheeks even though she wanted it to stop. She wasn't the one who should feel sad. Ryou should. After all, she did break his heart, unwanted but still, it was unforgivable. Even though she wanted to forget and be a little social with her girl friends, she couldn't. A horrible pain in the chest would stop her and remind her of her terrible act. She didn't know why the pain was there; she was perfectly healthy and had always been. If she could go back in time, she definitely would but it was too late. She'd done what was she'd done, and Ichigo had to face the fact that she'd lost best friend, Ryou Shirogane.

A soft knock on the door was heard.

"Ichigo? Honey, are you okay?", her mothers voice called. Ichigo wiped the tears away and began taking breath slowly.

"Yeah, mom. I'm here…".

"Darling, what's the matter? You've never lock yourself into your room like this before". Her mother came into the room and sat on the bed next to her daughter. "Oh, you don't look good".

"I don't feel good either".

"Do you want to talk about this?".

"I…I don't know, it's complicated…".

Her mother stroke a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ears. "You know you can tell me everything, honey, right?".

Ichigo gave her mother a smile. "Yeah, I know. Well, it's just that I sorta hurt one of my best friends' feelings".

"Is it bad?".

"Well, the person doesn't want to see me anymore. Or that's what I think".

A smile crept at the mother's face.

"Is this person…a guy?".

Ichigo flushed a little pink.

"W-why do you want to know?".

"Because, it make me feel younger", the mother giggled. "Am I right?".

"Always".

"Was it the blond cute guy?".

"Whoa, mom, slow down the excitement".

"Sorry. Is it?".

Ichigo blushed a bright scarlet colour.

"Yeah".

"Oh, I knew it! Tell me the whole story and don't be afraid to hold down the juicy details!". Ichigo shivered a bit. It wasn't like she was talking to her own mother at all, more like with a grown up version of Pudding. But she did tell her the whole story.

"Oh, this really sounds bad, honey".

"I know. But what am I going to do? This is the day where I'm supposed to have a great romantic time and I'm not".

Ichigo's mother smiled suddenly.

"You could…".

"What could I?".

"You could sneak off, make him be alone with you without him knowing it and then confess!".

"Confess what?".

"Your love, of course!".

"M-mom! I-I don't l-love Ryou", Ichigo blushed her entire face red. Her mother smirked big.

"Oh, _please_. I may be your mom, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. It way too obvious, for your info". Ichigo gulped. _Everyone knows, except myself? Well, that's just depressing…_

"This is so weird".

"Well, I'm not your mom, now am I? I'm just being a helpful and listening friend in need".

"No, I mean. You know that my currently boyfriend is Aoyama-kun. So why are you helping me to get together with Ryou?".

Her mother smiled big.

"Honey, I can see it in your eyes. That isn't happiness. I know your relationship won't last, but I know that you and Ryou will last because you can't get him out of your mind!".

"H-how did you find out?".

"Just did".

Ichigo dropped her jaw. Sometimes she was really dumb.

"Mom?".

"Yes sweetie?".

"Would you always be my friend in need?".

Ichigo received a one armed hug from her mother.

"Always".

Ichigo suddenly straightened up with a smile on her lips.

"You're right, mom! I should go see Ryou! Heck, I'm going to tell him straight to his face-".

"-that you looove him~", her mother sighed dreamily. Ichigo's face got red faster than ever.

"W-well, that part too".

"Oh, that's right! Hey, Ichigo?".

"What?".

"You look like you've returned from the dead".

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Ichigo walked slowly at the streets of the town. She'd followed her mother's advice, and had taken on a very cute, short pink dress, a white jacket on top and white warm boots. Her hairstyle was simpel yet cute too; two small pigtails held by red ribbons. Her mother had used what seemed like an _eternity_ to find that outfit, even though Ichigo had insisted to find one herself.

_"It has to be beyond the word cute! So perfect that he'll rush to kiss you the instant he sees you!", _her mother had said with a burning determination. Ichigo sighed because of two things; her mothers annoyance and the fact that she didn't have any clue where to find Ryou at all! And strangely enough; there weren't one single person at the town either. The silence freaked her out, so she decided that she would find out where everyone was.

She walked over to the park and instantly heard noise, chat, laughter and joy coming from there as well as pink and red balloons. There was a valentine's festival! All sorts of activities could be tried, just like with the funfair. And the colours red, white and pink were the dominating colours as well as hearts were everywhere. Ichigo felt lonely.

"_I should've brought someone with me instead of all being by my-". _

Ichigo's thought got cut off by a look on only one familiar person.

"-_self?"._

Ryou walked between all the noisy people, and Ichigo could only stare at him like a retard with burning cheeks. She hesitated to go follow him.

_"What if he… really doesn't want to see me? What do I do then?",_ she mentally asked herself and felt her courage and self confidence fade away. And then a voice blasted through her mind.

"_Then force him! Give him no other choice than to listen to you!"._

Ichigo recognized her mother's voice and mentally sighed. Jeez, who would knew that she could be so annoying? But she was right. If she had to she would force him.

* * *

><p>Ryou sat on a bench in a nearly quiet area. His face showed no emotions at all. He'd only take a walk through the town to have a bit fresh air though he didn't feel like being outside at the moment. Especially not on Valentine's Day. Ryou shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about what happened on Christmas Eve. The winner of the whole bet thing wasn't that big of a surprise; he knew that Ichigo had aways loved Masaya ever since they were kids. She couldn't possible like him. He was always teasing her, making her blush of anger and even find it amusing to find out how quickly her entire face could turn red. But he'd actually thought that there was something between them. When he looked her in the eyes, those big chocolate brown eyes of hers…it was like his mind had stopped thinking. Like everything around them had disappeared and only the two of them was visible. He knew what that meant and he knew this very fact ever since he was a kid; he'd fallen completely and madly in love with Ichigo. And that's what made him leave the Christmas dinner that evening. He wondered what had happened ever since. Was Ichigo sad? Or did she just shrug it off and spent the Valentines day with her boyfriend; that guy he'd hate the most but actually won Ichigos heart?<p>

His thought were interrupted by a person appearing in front of him, wearing a short pink cute dress, white jacket and white boots. The person had sunglasses on and a big brown ponytail. Totally unrecognizable.

"Hi, you big hunk, won't ya take a ride on the tunnel of love with me, huh?", she asked with a sort of flirty wink and deep voice. Deep even for a girl.

"Uh, I don't really think that's-".

"Oh, Come on! It's only one ride, come on, it's valentines day, silly!", the girl said, dragging Ryou with her to the entrance of the ride. When it was their turn, the sat on the heart shaped wagon on the water and the wagon began moving. Ichigo immediately took of her glasses and the elastic that held her ponytail. Ryou's eyes widen.

"Ichigo?".

"Fooled ya! But anyway, I-".

"Ichigo, in case the others didn't tell ya, I will. I heard your conversation with Aoyama".

"I know, but-".

"I think that you made it pretty clear back then about you and I. Don't worry, I know that you love Masaya and I'm just being a pain in the ass".

The words were like knives that stung in her heart. That wasn't what she really felt about Ryou at all. The truth was that…

"As soon as this ride's over, I'm leaving Tokyo so that you don't have to see me anymore and continue having a great time with Masaya or whoever you may want to be with-", Ryou's hard face expression suddenly disappeared as he saw Ichigo's face. "Aww, strawberry, please don't cry".

Ichigo wiped the tears away quickly. "I-I can't. It won't make stop, but it doesn't matter. I-I deserve it anyway".

"Of course you don't deserve to cry, strawberry", Ryou said as he embraced Ichigo and she gladly accepted it. Her cheeks glowed scarlet red and her heart was beating like crazy.

"Ryou, I didn't men what I said back then, I-I actually feel the complete opposite of what I said".

"What?".

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes locked with Ryou sky blue ones. The next short sentence was directly from her fast pounding heart and there weren't one single hint of lie.

"Ryou…I love you".

The blond recovered from his surprised state and smiled so that his white teeth were visible.

"I love you too, strawberry. And by the way…".

"What?".

"Your dress is really cute".

Their heads neared each other slowly as the tunnel approached. Their lips finally met when the darkness of the tunnel covered them as they shared their first kiss on Valentines Day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ak-chan): Woooooow, that was really deep. You finally got what you came for humans, a confession and a kiss! By the next chapter fights and more drama will appear. So watch out for the eighth chapter of 'A story after the ending'. That was all! <strong>


	8. Error

**(Ak-chan):**  
><strong>It's actually how funny how many people who have come to like this story. I mean, I was just reading a the first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew and really liked the relationship between Ichigo and Ryou. So I decided to write a fanfic about it. But I've gotta say that I had no idea how many people who'd come to like this stuff. This is the only story I have written which have gotten this much reviews and even though its not that much, I still really appreciate it. I love all of you guys! Oh, yeah, and here s the eighth chapter and sorry for making it so short Disclaimer; I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight: Error.<strong>

The snow had melt weeks ago in Tokyo and even though it was March the sun was shinning showing the capital that a warm and bright day was started. A handsome young man with long brown hair was driving in his car with a lot of decoration in the passenger seat. Keiichiro had gotten a mail from Zakuro the day before to buy them for a secret celebration and he was supposed to make a cake later too. But when he heard the name of whom they were celebrating, he gladly accepted the quest and was now on his way to the place he and Zakuro had decided to meet. On his way he drove past a recognizable building. Bulldozers and people surrounded the ramshackle building. The adult smiled to himself.

_"So the Cafe is getting removed? After all these years..."_, Keiichiro thought. He glanced one last time at it before continueing his ride. The bulldozers were smashing the old stone walls at the same time. They gave in and fell apart as the bulldozers continued to destroy the previous Cafe. Meanwhile in the Cafe's basement, the ceiling was falling apart as well, just as a box fell down and a small thing whose eyes began to glow scarlet red began to vibrate.

_"zzzzzzz...Beginning to release Chimera Animals...zzzzzz"._

**LATER...**

"Girls tell me again, why am I being blindfolded?".  
>I was currently being led by Mint, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro and wearing some sort of clothes wrapped around my head so that I couldn't see. I was so curious about where we were going but neither of the girls wanted to tell me. I should never have let them talk me into doing this...<p>

"Oh, you'll see, just wait already!". I didn't think Mint's advice would help me at all. That was until we suddenly stopped moving and I felt the girls hands on my arms let go.

"Now you may see, Ichigo", Zakuro's soft voice told me. I did what I wax told and gasped in joy of what I saw. All of my friends were standing in front of me smiling (everyone except Tart). Behind them were two tables; both decorated beautifully in pink. The first one was surrounded by chairs which was probably where we were going to eat later, and the second one held dozens of present wrapped in colorful gift paper. Beside it stood a big cake who could be mistaking for a wedding cake. It was also pink and red with hearts, roses and strawberries of course, decorating it along with pink candles.

"HAPPY BIRTBDAY, ICHIGO!".

"You guys remembered!", I squealed filled with joy and excitement. I immediately launched at the girls hugging them breathless.  
>"Like we'd ever forget your birthday, na no da!", Pudding said happily. I pulled away and glanced at everyone with a smile. I was so glad that everyone I cared about were here. The tea-loving Mint.<br>The sweet Lettuce.  
>The hyper Pudding.<br>The pretty Zakuro.  
>The annoying Tart.<br>The smart Pai.  
>The smirking Kish.<br>The arrogant Ryou.

And The wise Keiichiro.

But... there wasn't any Masaya among them. I felt the joy inside me slowly fade away as I recalled what had happened at Valentines day:  
><strong>(Flash back):<strong>

_After we broke our kiss, our foreheads were still laying against each other. The darkness had gone and it seemed like our ride was about to end as well. "But, I thought you didn't like me. After all, you did say back then that-"._  
><em>"What I said back then was a lie, Ryou", I said and crossed my arms while I sighed. "Geez, yoh have no idea how screwed up you feel when your boyfriend has caught you in-", I cut myself off. Wasn't I babbling out too much right now?<em>  
><em>"...in liking someone else beside that person?", Ryou ended with his signature smirk, which made me a bit angry and defeated at the same time. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I have always liked you...", I said, playing with my pigtails awkwardly.<em>  
><em>"...I couldn't help it".<em>  
><em>Ryou placed an arm around my waist, the smirk he was wearing never getting anything but bigger. "Of course you couldn't help it, you had to be blind to not recognizing my hotness".<em>  
><em>I simply stared at him.<em>  
><em>"You are unbelievable".<em>  
><em>"And that's why you love me".<em>  
><em>I stuck my tongue at him just as my mobile rang. I took it seeing it was from Aoyama-kun.<em>  
><em>"Hello?".<em>  
><strong><em>"Ichigo! I mean, strawberry, where have you been the whole day, I gave been calling you like a million times!".<em>**  
><em>I rolled my eyes. This nickname thing was getting rather old.<em>  
><em>"Masaya... I can't do this anymore".<em>  
><strong><em>"What do you mean?".<em>**  
><em>"This. I... can't be your girlfriend anymore".<em>  
><strong><em>"W-what? What gave I been doing wrong?".<em>**  
><em>"Nothing. I just... don't feel attracted to you anymore".<em>  
><em>There were a long silence before Masaya answered with his different voice:<em>  
><strong><em>"It's that Shirogane guy, isn't it? You... like him don't you?".<em>**  
><em>I swallowed hard trying to speak through a dry throat.<em>  
><em>"I'm so sorry, Masaya, I swear I never wanted to tell you it like this-".<em>  
><strong><em>"Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip".<em>**  
><em>I ended the call as I put my mobile back in my purse, feeling somehow guilty. Ryou must have noticed because he asked who it was.<em>  
><em>"Aoyama-kun", I replied as we got off the bird shaped wagon and on the solid ground again. "I...told him about us and I think he's mad at me".<em>  
><em>Ryou snorted.<em>  
><em>"If that baka doesn't even has the balls to be friends after your break up, then you shouldn't waste time on him".<em>  
><em>I smiled at my new boyfriend's way to cheer me up.<em>  
><em>"You're right. I shouldn't. Thanks Ryou. And by the way", I said as I took on my sunglasses and wiggled my eyebrows at Ryou." Can a pair of sunglasses really make you not recognize me?".<em>  
><em>Ryou glanced at me, and shrugged with his smirk still on.<em>  
><em>"Well, I guessed that a girl that cute couldn't possible be the Ichigo I know", he said as he ruffled my newly made hair. I didn't know whether to be flattered by him calling me cute or just be offended. So I settled to just kick his ass. "Come back here, Ryou!", I cried as I ran after him who only seemed to be laughing at me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo? Are you okay?", Lettuce asked me. I snapped back to reality. All my friends seemed to be staring at me with wonder. I put on a fake smile. Actually after thinking about it; I hadn't told my friends yet about Ryou. Right after Valentines day I had totally stressed out from the Winter break.<p>

"Yeah, it's just your surprise which have overwhelmed me".  
>And then I saw two people coming out from my house, who totally gave me a surprise.<br>"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?".  
>"Since when has it become illegal to celebrate your own daughters sixteen year old birthday?", my dad said. Then his eye caught sight of a certain person.<p>

"Arg! The pervert from earlier is here! Didn't I tell you not to show yourself here again?", dad continued with anger. Me and mom had to hold him from Ryou who apparently just stood there saying 'pervert? Me?'.

"No, dad, stop! He's not a pervert, he's my boyfriend!", I exclaimed with eyes closed shut. When I opened them again, everyone glanced at me with surprise.

"What?", dad exclaimed. "Way to go, honey!", mom said looking proud.

"Why the hell didn't you te us?", Mint and Pudding shouted.

"Congratulation", Zakuro, Keiichiro and Pai said.

Lettuce looked rather speechless and her entire head was as red as a tomato. Tart had crossed arm and his red tongue stuck out, to show how much he didn't care. And the smirking Kish was standing next to Ryou asking him how he'd archive the title as pervert.  
>"Uh, anyone who want cake?", I asked awkwardly.<p>

"How can I eat cake when my daughter is dating a-", dad was about to yell another of his lectures if mom hadn't dragged him away inside the house, winking at me on the way. I looked at the girls, rubbing my neck nervously. "I...forgot..?".  
>Ryou came to stand next to me.<br>"Any normal girl would have told everyone they knew if they'd been my girlfriend", he said.

"But as we all know, Ichigo sometimes amaze us with her forgetfulness".

"Hey, I thought we were celebrating me!", I crossed my arms. " Just make fun of me...".  
>"Everyone! Let's cut out the cake, na no da!", Pudding exclaimed happily.<p>

We all went to they table with the large cake and the presents.

"Oh, there's actually a gift from Tart, huh?", I smirked at the alien teen standing next to Pudding. He mumbled something about Kish and Pai forcing him to. Keiichiro took out a match and lit the pink candles. He then smiled at me and said: "You may wish, Ichigo".

I closed my eyes ,wishing, and then blowing the candles out. Everyone clapped and I found myself giggling.  
>"This is great! Being with my friends on my birthday. And I'm not even thinking about Masaya!", I thought as I glanced the smiling boyfriend of mine.<br>"Not when I have Ryou...".

Pudding handed me over a knife to cut the cake with. I began to lick my lips by staring at the cake with my favorite flavor and favorite color.

"Cut the cake out already, ha-", Tart exclaimed impatiently as Pudding covered his mouth, mumbling something like he should wait until after I'd laid my knife to insult me. Smirking I dug the sharp knife into the soft delicate cake.

An earsplitting explosion was suddenly heard, causing everyone to scream in fear. The earth began to shiver afterward, causing me to lose my balance and fall if Ryou hadn't caught me.

"What is going on, Ryou?", I asked scared. But it was like he hadn't heard me. He was looking in a direction along with everyone else. And as I followed his gaze, I found out exactly were the explosion had come from.  
>The Cafe Mew Mew.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ak-chan): Haha! I'm starting to get quicker at updating, huh? It helps a bit that I got a mobile (*.*)<strong>

**But anyway; I promise you all that fight and more_ tender _moments will appear in the next chapter and we'll see if Keiichiro truly likes Zakuro... and some other parings as well, but the others made me swear to God not to tell anything further...so see ya until next time! Please review, I'm gettin' all addicted! :D**


	9. The Brawl Against The Evil I

**Tokyo mew mews, I have now updated the ninth chapter! I dedicate this chapter to rqgenevieve for your support and enjoyably long reviews. Also, because you asked me to update quicker...yeah, now I need to move my lazy ass and write some juicy action!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine: The Brawl Against The Evil I<strong>

** (Normal pov.)**

"Is everyone okay?", Keiichiro asked. "I guess so, damn, Ichigo, what was that you wished?", Mint asked as all, rubbing her back.  
>"I didn't wish an explosion to purposely freak everyone out, who would that anyway?", Ichigo exclaimed, ignoring the low 'I would' coming from Pudding and Tart.<br>"Guys, someone just blew up the Cafe mew mew, we need to find out who", Lettuce reminded worried. As the green haired teen was done talking, a giant shadow appeared in front of everybody, causing everyone to look up.

"What on earth is that?".  
>A huge rainbow colored monster who was taller than a building (big one) were standing in front of them all. It didn't see them and continued to scare the crap out of the people who was at the town.<br>"Pai, Kish, and Tart, you must teleport us all to the Cafe mew mew, quick!".

"Hey, who do you think you are, giving us orders-", Tart said before Pudding stuffed some cake into his mouth. "You'll get another piece if you'll help us teleporting to the Cafe, na no da", she said sweetly. Tart shrugged anc took Puddings hand. Everyone took each others hands as well; Ryou and Ichigo, Lettuce and Pai, Tart and Pudding, Zakuro and Keiichiro. Even Mint took Kish' hand and she couldn't have done it without blushing madly. Then, in a few seconds, everyone were teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>-LATER, AT THE CAFE MEW MEW-<strong>

"Oh no, what happened to this place?".  
>A large amount of the building had been destroyed. It was from here the huge creature had vome from and it had ruined more than half of this place before heading to the town.<br>"I can't believe that the thing ruined almost everything", Mint whispered.  
>"Strangely enough, the ol' computers are still here. It's a miracle if they're actually still working".<br>"Geeks".

Ryou and Keiichiro both began to press on al sorts of buttons while the rest all stared in wonder. On the screen, four different colored spots appeared. The fifth were bigger than the others and rainbow colored.  
>"What..?".<br>"What is it, Ryou?", his girlfriend asked.  
>"It says here that these five creatures...are all Chimera Animals...".<br>"WHAT?", everyone cried in union.  
>"B-but, I thought the Chimera's disappeared along with Deep blue. How could this have happened?", Lettuce asked. She stumbled upon something which caused her hands to fly up and cover her mouth.<br>"Oh God!".

Right in front of her, laid Mini mew. It was full of dust and crushed. Only small sparkles came out of it.  
>"Mini mew?", came out of Ichigo. She bend down to pick up her previous robot pet. It looked back at her from behind it's heavy eyelids.<p>

_"zzzz...Ich...igo...zzzzkrtz..."._

"Oh, Mini mew...", the teen whispered as she hugged the leftovers from her cute cyber friend. She felt the tears press on, but she didn't care. A friendly hand was laid on Ichigo's shoulder coming from Ryou.  
>"I'll see if me and Keiichiro can fix him".<p>

"Y-you really can?".  
>"I'm not promising anything, but we'll see what we can do".<br>Ichigo wiped her salty tears away and smiled at her boyfriend.  
>"Thanks".<p>

"Um, but to us back to the point, what are we gonna do about the Chimeras? I don't know if you guys have noticed, but we are only three aliens here versus a bunch of ass-kicking things we used to control", Kish reminded. Ryou laid a hand on his chin, looking like he was thinking hard.  
>"Well, then I guess we have to give back the girl's powers".<br>A long moment of silence passed.

"Ryou, did a rock hit you during the earthquake or something? You should be able to remember that our powers disappeared 4 years ago!".

"But", the blonde said. "What if we give you a new shot of the Red Data Animal DNA? After all, you girls still have the genetic material in your bodies".  
>Keiichiro was already pressing buttons on the computer.<br>The girls stared at each other in astonishment. But before they could begin to ask questions, screams was heard followed by explosions.

"Well, I guess we can only trust what Ryou says. You guys ready?", Ichigo asked.

"Of course!".

"We're back in business, baby!".

"We're with you, Ichigo".

"Like always!".

"Hey, what's going on here?", a familiar voice asked. Everybody turned around to face two girls; the first one a long haired blonde wearing a creamy white dress, black cardigan and white boots with black shoelaces. The other one a red haired wearing a yellow shirt under a red sleeveless hoodie, light blue jeans, yellow sneakers and a red bandana.

"Berry! Ringo!", they all exclaimed.  
>"What's going on he-".<br>"You'll hear it later! You came just in time to get back your powers".  
>"Are you girls ready? Here it comes!", Ryou exclaimed, followed by a strong blitz of light.<p>

**_(AK): Let the kung fu fights begin! (*.*):_**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Battle; Mint &amp; Kish vs a bird Chimera:<strong>

"Look! A Chimera!", Mint exclaimed. The Chimera was flying across a hospital, making everyone scream in fear with its terrifying cry.  
>"Hey, ex-helper, cut it out!".<br>The Chimeras eyes glowed a dangerous scarlet red as they were turned at Mint and Kish as its new targets. The teens flew away with the Chimera right behind them.  
>"Waaah! Well done, Kish, instead of scaring the crap out of those people, its now after US!".<br>"Fine, just use your special move already!".  
>Mint jumped high in the air, flying right above the flying Chimera. She took out her Heart bow aerrow.<br>"Ribbon Mint E-", she said as the Chimera almost flew into her with full speed.

"KISH! You need to distract that thing, or else its gonna kill me before I even have my special move ready!".  
>"I know, but how?".<p>

"Well, you seemed to be great at doing it earlier, besides I really need your help!".  
>"Okay, um, <strong>HEY, MUTAN-BIRD-WHATEVER-THING!<strong>".  
>The Chimera looked beside it to find Kish.<p>

**"COME AND GET ME!".**

He stuck his tongue out and flew away as fast his highest speed allowed him with the Chimera behind him.

"MINT!".

"I'm on it!", the bluenette said, gathering all her strength in this very attack.  
>"Ribbon...Mint Echo!".<p>

A shinning arrow flew straight through the air and hit the Chimera from behind. But it had no effect on the Chimera and it finally caught up with Kish and hit the teen hardly with one of its wings, causing him to hit the ground and groan with pain. Mint gasped with horror and both her hands covered her mouth.  
>'M-my move didn't work...?'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2. Battle; Lettuce &amp; Pai vs a water Chimera:<strong>

"Oh no, the Chimera is attacking the people at the park!", Lettuce exclaimed.  
>"Then let's hurry!".<br>The Chimera consisted only of water but apparently it had it's own will. It was attacking the people from the lake where it could get more power.  
>"Hurry up, Lettuce, what's the matter?", Pai asked.<br>Lettuce was complete stiff by the sight of the Chimare from close up. She did feed the different kinds of fish at her work, but they'd been cute and not scary at all. This giant thing was absolutely terrifying and only made her fear for water worse.

"P-pai?".

"Yeah?".  
>"I-I can't fight against that thing...". "What?".<br>Lettuce couldn't answer him as something behind him made her crack her eyes open in fear and surprise.  
>"PAI, LOOK OUT!", she screamed.<p>

Before he could do anything, the water Chimera had sent a big ball of water through the air and hit him, sending him flying a couple of meters before hitting the ground hardly.  
><strong>"PAI!".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Battle; Pudding &amp; Tart vs a salamander chimair:<strong>

"Taru-Taru, where should we search for the chimair anyway, because I'm in the mood to kick butts, na no da!", Pudding exclaimed excited.  
>"Don't call me Taru-Taru, woman! By the way, how the hell should I know where that damn thing is, anyway? Its not like its gonna find us-".<br>Just then a beam of energy shot through the air.  
>"Pudding, look out!", Tart cried, pushing the blond teen away from the beam. She fell softly on the ground, clenching her fists and crying one name: "Taru-Taru!".<p>

He was lying on the ground, groaning with pain as he looked astonished on his bloody foot. Pudding fiercely stared at her opponent. It was the reptile-Chimera she'd fight against at her first battle as a newborn mew mew.  
>"How dare you lay a finger on my Taru-Taru,na no da?", she cried out loud as she took out her weapon. "Eat this!".<p>

"Ribbon Jelly Ring Inferno!".  
>Puddings attack captured the Chimera, but it went easily managed to escape through the jelly like cage.<br>"W-what?", an astonished Pudding said, staring in disbelief. The samba Chimera made some dance moves before running towards Pudding and punching her in the stomach. As Pudding was bending her body in pain, the Chimera kicked her hard which caused her to fly through the air.

**"Pudding!".**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Battle; Zakuro vs a dog Chimera:<strong>

Zakuro was running towards the town where she'd last seen a Chimera. She sighed as she was thinking.

_'As we were splitting up, some of the girls went with the aliens and yet here I am, all alone!'._ She sighed mentally.  
><em>'Maybe I...should just give up on Keiichiro...'.<em>  
>Just then a shadow covered Zakuro and she managed to jump away, just as the Chimera were about to jump on her. The creature stared at her with its huge eyes.<br>'I don't need any guys to help me...I can take care of this all by myself!'.  
>Zakuro ran towards the Chimera and made an incredible jump in the air.<br>"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!".

Zakuros violet whip flew with great speed and wrapped itself around the animal Chimera, but with its teeth it pulled the whip, which caused the young woman to fall to the ground. Zakuro could have sworn she heard something break inside her. And before she knew it, the creature stood above her with a raised paw.  
><em>'Oh no...'.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Battle; Ichigo, Ringo &amp; Ryou vs the giant rainbow colored Chimera;<strong>

"Ringo, at the back, I attack at the front!".The two girls nodded before running towards the huge creature, both grabbing their weapons as they attacked at both their direction.

"Ribbon Apple Pop!".  
>"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!".<br>As their attack were launched, the Chimera made a protecting shield around itself from getting damage.  
>The girls were surprised at their waste of energy, but they got a new plan.<br>"We need a distraction".

"I'm on it!", Ryou said, taking a small gun from his pockets, aiming at the creature before he shot. Ryou kept distracting it while Ichigo and Ringo attacked at the same time.

"Ribbon Apple Pop!".

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!".

The Chimera hadn't seen the attack being launched at it, and it let out a howl when it had been hit. A lot of dust and steam had covered the battlefield.  
>"We did it!".<br>"I don't think so...".  
>"What do you mean? You're such a spoilsport, Ryou! That Chimera was sent packing; that's a fact", Ichigo smirked. Just then a force field captured Ringo and Ichigo. They were both knocking desperately on the shield.<br>"Ryou!".

Meanwhile the creature used its giant fists to try to hit Ryou from above, but he managed to jump away just in time.  
>"No, please don't hurt him...please", Ichigo cried, with cheeks covered with tears. She tried as hard as she could to break the shield but without any results. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Could this be...the end of the Tokyo Mew Mews?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ak-chan): And now I can finally sleep...no wait! I've gotta make the last chapter! Another sleeppless night awaits...-_-'<strong>

**Remember to review, guys!**

**Oh, and have a nice trip to Jamaica; **rqgenevieve! :D****


	10. The Brawl Against The Evil II

**Hi, again guyz! I'm back with another chapter! Sadly, I'll have to tell y'all that the story is about to reach its ending. I guess I could make some sort of Tokyo mew mew one shot fanfic, but I can't guarantee anything. I have some awesome ideas for Pucca and Storm Hawks! Besides I need to update some Pokemon and Pretty Cure. BTW: If anyone out there have any ideas about some second continuing story connected to this one, I'll be happy to write it. But for now just enjoy this chapter! I just hope its not too cheesy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Brawl Against The Evil II<strong>

** (Mint & Kish vs The Bird Chimera)**

Mint flew down to the large Chimera. Seeing her move fail, she didn't know what else to do than desperately knock her tiny fists on it's feathered body.

"Leave. Kish. Alone!".

The Chimera turned around and with one of its enormous wings, it collided with the blue haired girl, causing her to land on the ground as well.

"...Mint...!", Kish cried.

The Chimera had turned to face the dark haired alien, making itself ready to pierce him with it's sharp beak. Mint raised herself from the ground, panting and clenching her right upper arm in pain as tears began to form in her midnight blue eyes. For some reason, she had found herself acting wierd towards Kish. Blushing, getting shy and stammer in embarrassment wasn't something she had done toward anyone on a regular basis. Never. She was known as cool, dominating and getting anything she wanted. But with this guy, it was different. She couldn't read him like with any other guy. He could notice things about her which no else could. Say thing that could make her cheeks burn and her mind go blank. Yes, he was once her enemy. Yes, he had only arrived a couple of months ago. But she couldn't help it. And now he was seconds away from dying before her eyes. If that were to happen, Mint knew that she would live with regret and guilt for the rest of her life. Because Kish...he was...

"Leave him alone, please, just stop it!".

Even though the blue haired girl had covered her ears and shut her eyes shut, she could hear the sound clearly; the fluttering sound of wings.  
>She raised her head to look upon a blue shimmering bird flying right before her.<p>

"What the...".

Gentle as a feather, the bird touched the girl's forehead, causing her body to glow sky-blue. Her mew mark shone powerfully from her back, appearing as if Mint's small wings had grown into angel-like wings.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!".

Mint released a huge arrow, almost three times as big as its normal size. Hitting the Chimera straight in the chest, it screamed before disappearing in an explosion. The blue haired girl flew down to Kish.

"Kish, are you alright?".

He flashed her a cocky smile, as he got up.

"Yup, nothing I can't-".

A small crack was heard, and Mint had to wrap her arms around his waist to prevent him from falling again.

"Guess you broke something".

"Apparently. Luckily, that we're close to the hospital, eh?".

As the two of them walked into the hospital, Mint couldn't hold back a grin that began to bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lettuce &amp; Pai vs The Water Chimera)<strong>

The Chimera gazed at the shy green haired girl with its piercing yellow eyes, signaling that she was now its new target. Lettuce shivered in fear and couldn't think clearly.

"Lettuce...".

Her head snapped as she heard Pai say her name.

"...use your special move and I'll distract the Chimera meanwhile...", Pai panted. With some effort, the green haired girl managed to nod and take out her weapons.

Pai had raised himself, concentrating his power before releasing on one of his big tricks. Unleashing different colors of energy, Pai felt the power leave him as large balls of rainbow energy flowed towards the Water Chimera and exploded into firework as they touched the waters surface. Meanwhile, the green haired girl had gathered enough strength to run towards the lake and her big trauma.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!".

A wave of steel-slicing water was send through the the water and resulted into a big cascade of water splashing to every corner. But to Lettuce' horror, the water had gathered itself and became what it once were. Only bigger.

"It d-didn't work..?".

Full of power, the Chimera had grown tired of Pai's tricks and sent a large amount of water after him. The liquid surrounded him and locked the alien inside to prevent him from receiving any oxygen. In any other words; to drown him.

"Pai, no!", the green haired girl cried, rushing to aid the alien whom struggled to escape the Water Prison. Lettuce was lucky to stop in her tracks just as another water ball was sent after her. The Chimera once again sent her a deathly glance to show her just how defenseless she was. There was nothing she could do. Crystal blue tears ran down red cheeks as Lettuce wrapped her arms around herself to stop her shivering. It was weird how her move hadn't worked. Without it, she was useless and could only watch as Pai eventually would stop struggling and just...

NO! Her mind couldn't accept it. And more importantly; her heart couldn't accept it. If she didn't help Pai, he would get killed by her worst fear ever. He couldn't. Not after being so nice to her. Not after showing her so much concern and kindness. Not after... she'd fallen in love with him.  
>The shivering had decreased so much, that the green haired girl could stand up and take out her weapons again.<p>

"I'll save Pai no matter what".

The smell hit her before she saw it; the calming smell of sand and the salty ocean. Looking in front of her, a green shimmering fish bounced in her direction. With it's final bounce, it turned into a puddle of glowing water which Lettuce absorbed. It felt like the soft touch of rain against her skin, and she felt the newborn energy from her top to her bottom. She didn't even waste a second thought of what was happening, she ha already pointed her weapons against the Chimera.

"Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!".

Her wave of water had increased in size and the Chimera had no time to arbsorb the attack as it exploded as the impact touched it. The alien fell to the ground as the water holding him up, had turned into a puddle of water. The green haired girl ran to his side, only to gasp in surprise. Pai was paler than normal and she couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore.

"Oh God...please don't let this be true...".

The girl tried to give him heart massage, but it didn't change.

"Then, there's only one thing to do...".

Lettuce drawed a deep breath and braced herself to give Pai the kiss of life method, just as his body jerked and made her jump in surprise. He spat and coughed water out of his mouth, and Lettuce didn't hesitate to ask.

"Pai, are you alright? Oh, of course you're not, you were so close to dying! Okay, okay, I'll get some help and the first aid box and check your injuries, oh, I'm so so sorry! I wasn't any help to you, was I? Oh, God, no, I'm babbling now and you're still injuries! I'll be right back-".

She was then held back by Pai, holding her wrist in a gentle grip. He pulled her down, closer to where he was sitting. A smile was growing and he was slightly chuckling.

"Its okay, Lettuce, I'm fine".

The green haired girl sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pudding &amp; Tart vs The Salamander Chimera):<strong>

The brown haired alien gasped with pain as he got up, hurting his already bleeding foot. But his burning anger took away the pain and filled him with strength instead.

"Don't you dare touch her!".

He flew towards his dancing opponent, but it easily avoided him, placing a good punch in the middle of his stomach. He landed hardly on the ground next to the blond.  
>Panting, he clenched his hand on his abdomen and tried to raise himself as he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. Pudding was gazing at him with hurt in her hazelnut brown eyes.<p>

"Taru-Taru, your foot-".

"I don't give a damn about my foot, okay?", he replied a bit harsh than intended. Inside those brown eyes, tears began form and stream down.

"Please, Tart...I don't wanna see you hurt, na no da".

For a couple of seconds, Tarts eyes had widen in realization of Pudding actually saying his name. But he quickly recovered, and taking her hands with his.

"Pudding, I'm sorry, please don't cry...", he said softly, as he wiped the salty tears away from the blondes red cheeks. His eyes locked with hers as he spoke.

"We'll do this together".

Feeling her cheeks burn, Pudding smiled her signature smile.

"That s right, na no da-".

The girl got cut off suddenly. Tart got worried.

"Pudding, what's wrong?".

The blonde smiled once again.

"Taru-Taru, don't you feel it?".

"...what am I supposed to feel?".

The blonde felt it clearly; the soft touch of grass tingling her fingers and the fresh smell of a blooming meadow.

"Ah, Pudding...there's a glowing monkey behind ya".

Tarts words made her eyes snap open in surprise and joy.

"Really?", she exclaimed as she looked behind her. A yellow glowing monkey indeed stood there, glaring at both of them. Then as the monkey raised a paw, it lightly touched the teen on her forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly felt the energy stream inside every limb she had until her whole body practically shone with power.

"Taru-Taru, lets blow that thing away!", an excited Pudding exclaimed. She felt her heart speed up as Tart smiled.

"Now that s the Pudding I know".

Holding hands, Tart took off from the ground, using every bit of energy he had to fly Pudding with him. They flew above the Chimera, although it already knew. And it also seemed like the Chimera was ready to give them the death blow.

"P-pudding, I'm running out of energy".

"Just hang in there for just a little bit, Taru-Taru".

When Pudding was done talking, the Chimera had sent an energy beam in their direction. Pudding didn't hesitate to attack.

"Ribbon Jelly Ring Inforno!".

The huge jelly cage captured the Chimeras attack and the attacker, making the impact hit the Chimera instead and it all ended with an explosion. And it was just in time; Tart had collapsed and both of them fell from above.

"Taru-Taru? Are you okay? Taru-Taru?".

The alien stared at the blonde girl.

"You're not gonna say my name as it is, are ya?".

"Nope".

Tart sighed with exhaust and in surrender as Pudding giggled when she wrapped her arms around him. And despite the huge tiredness, he didn't have any problem by also hugging her back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zakuro vs The Dog Chimera)<strong>

A sudden crash from somewhere made the Chimera look away and investigate where it had come from. Meanwhile, the purple haired woman felt someone behind her support her as ske tried to get up. Turning around, she found herself stare at the very man who easily could make her blush.

"K-keichiro!".

His face showed concern and worry.

"Zakuro, are you hurt?".

"N-no, I don't think so...".

The violet haired woman turned her head to glance at the Chimera. Berry was currently fighting against the Chimera, dodging its attacks and taking out her weapon.

"Ribbon loveberry-".

"No, don't do it!".

Keiichiro turned to stare at Zakuro with a big question mark on his face. Berry had heard Zakuro's outburst as well.

"For some unknown reason, my attack didn't work, and I guess yours won't either. Those Chimeras has gotten stronger than before...there's nothing we can do to stop them...", she said sadly, trying to awkwardly avoid Keiichiros gaze on her. She then felt soft fingers on her chin, gently pulling her head upwards to make her violet eyes lock with warm brown ones.

"Zakuro, there _is_ something we can do. Maybe not separated, but together there might be a chance".

"T-together?".

"Yeah, have you forgotten the others? . Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Kish, Tart, Pai, Ryou and I... we're your friends, remember?".

Zakuro felt like face palming herself. How can she have forgotten such an obvious thing? Nevertheless, she smiled brightly, something she felt like she hadn't done lately.

"You're right. Thanks, Keichiro".

"You're welcome".

The violet haired woman stopped smiling upon seeing something. It moved with an incrediable speed yet Zakuro didn't find it hard to see it; a beautiful violet shimmering wolf. In an instant, it had already found its way towards her and dis involved into a wave of pure violet energy which went straight into the young woman. Shocked and surprised, Zakuro raised herself and didn't hesistate as she rushed to the Chimera with a speed she didn't knew she had.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!".

Her whip was glowing with power as it flew through the air, capturing the Chimera and making it scream before disappearing in fire. Zakuro had no time to register what had happened as her ankle gave under. But instead of landing on the ground, she was once again surprised to fell strong arms wrap around her.

"You sure you're okay?".

"W-well, maybe not...".

"Well, your ankle looks swollen", he pointed out. "You would probably fall any minute, so until we have you fixed...".

He kissed her forehead.

"...I'll carry you".

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo, Ringo &amp; Ryou vs The Giant Rainbow Color Chimera):<strong>

Tears went down Ichigo's cheeks as she was still knocking at the shield which kept her from attacking the Chimera. Or just help Ryou since she knew that her previous attack on the Chimera hadn't worked. She just didn't knew why. The pink haired girl felt that within each knock on the force field, her will power got weaker as well.

_'Ryou...I'm so sorry...'._

Suddenly a crash was being heard, but Ichigo didn't look up until a familiar voice spoke:

"Hey, Ichigo, it doesn't look like you to give up this easily".

Raising her gaze, her eyes stopped upon seeing Kish shirtless with Mint walking beside him.  
>"Kish! Mint!", Ringo squealed. Mint held her heart arrow, aiming for the Chimeras chest.<p>

"Ribbon Mint Echo!".

The power from earlier was still within her and made her attack just as powerful as before.  
>The special move flew straight through the Chimera and made it scream in pain.<p>

"Need any help?".

The voice came from Lettuce. The two imprisoned teens had been so fascinated by Mints attack that they hadn't seen her coming.

"Yes, please! I need to help Ryou!".

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Pai is already on that one".

The pink haired girl looked through the power shield to see Pai dragging an unconscious Ryou around.

"At least we don't need to worry about him".

The Chimera suddenly interrupted the conversation as if not wanting any one rescue Ichigo and Ringo.

"Ribbon Jelly Ring Inferno!".

The jelly cage captured one of the Chimeras arms.

"Hi guys! Ichigo 'n Ringo, whatcha doin' in there?".

"Long story".

"Ugh! I can't open this thing!", Lettuce said.

"Use your special move, me and Taru-Taru are gonna distract the thing meanwhile!".

Pudding and Tart shared a nod as the two of them launched themselves on the Chimera.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!".

An explosion appeared, much to Ichigos disbelief. But the barrier that kept the pinkette from attacking was still intact.

"I think it would be better if you just helped the others, Lettuce".

The green haired girl nodded sadly before she leaped into action.

'"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!".

Another explosion came followed by a scream from the Chimera.  
>Ichigo got speechless from seeing her friends work together in such a good teamwork. Now there was definitely no doubt; with the help from her friends, there wasn't anything they couldn't defeat.<p>

_Miaaaaaaaaw..._

Gazing down, the pinkette saw the most beautiful pink shaped cat. It stared at Ichigo before walking into the power shield. As it did a little hole had melted through it. Raising its pink glowing paw, it allowed itself to turn into a liquid that quickly went into the teen. Quite confused, Ichigo freed her red haired ally from her prison.

"I-Ichigo...?".

"Girls, I have a plan. But I need all of your weapons and remaining strength".

The girls nodded in agreement as they closed their eyes. They raised their weapons in the air and they glowed as they flew towards the pinkette. Light began to form in Ichigos palm as the weapons began to unite. The pinkette opened her eyes and stared at the large Chimera.

_"I'm gonna get rid of those things once and for all..."._

"Ribbon Strawberry Power Spell!".

The attack was absolutely dazzling. The combination of the attacks strength surrounded the Chimera with so much light, that the explosions force blew everyone away. Everybody screamed in fear as they collided into cascade of burning flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm getting addicted to all these cliff hangers! See y'all in the last chapter! And don't forget to review! :D<strong>


	11. Farewell

**Me: Well, here's the last chapter, guys, and some sweet action because this is T rated, hehe. It has been fun to write this and getting sweet reviews and comments from y'all. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Farewell.<strong>

**(Ichigo's pov.)**

The light stun behind my closed eyelids. Ugh, did I forget to shut the curtains before I went to bed? But I felt so tired, my body practically screamed to continue sleeping. I suddenly felt a soft hand gently stroking my cheek. It felt good. I felt my mouth twitch upward in a smile as I turned my body to a more comfortable position. God, no wonder my body hurt this much, my bed feels like it's made by rock. And why the heck can I hear voices? Am I turning crazy? Or just dreaming?

"_Is she still asleep?"._

"_Aw, she looks so cute…"._

"_But, she has to wake up eventually, you know"._

"_No problemo, just need a stick and she'll wake up instantly, na no da!"._

"_Pudding, you have one wicked mind"._

"_I know another way to wake her up"._

I suddenly felt fingers holding my nose, and a palm covering my mouth. My eyes cracked open as I felt the huge urge to…BREATHE! I jerked my body up, and instantly saw all my friends smiling at me as angels. God, did it look wrong. I took deep breaths and was relieved to feel my lungs breathing in oxygen.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?".

"Ichigo! We did it, na no da!", Pudding exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.

"What do you mean?".

My blue haired, tea-loving friend was the one to answer me. She pointed at the place we fought against the Chimera to see it…empty. Only a large amount of houses nearby was destroyed and the place where it had exploded was now one big crater in the ground. Around the streets, you could see a few people dancing with joy and happiness. I smiled as well as I breathed out in exhaust.

"It's finally over".

I looked down to see my mew outfit once again…gone. This time I didn't feel sad but quite happy. Because I now knew that I wouldn't need it as our greatest threat was now gone as well. Once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov.)<strong>

Although it was quite warm, a cold breeze blew which everyone could feel. The silence was unusual with these teens, but now no one dared to say one single word. They all looked downwards or at the box that now was getting buried into earth behind The Café Mew Mew. On top of that box there was written;

_Here lies Mini Mew, may he always be remembered and never forgotten._

A girl with chestnut colored hair was holding a white rose. Her brown eyes were covered in tears and her hands were clenching the rose as she was crying softly. A blonde guy was standing behind her, looking sad as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo".

The girl turned around with a sad smile as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"You did what you could, Ryou. It's okay if he couldn't be saved…".

The blonde let the girl embrace him tightly and as he wrapped his arms around her, he allowed her to cry out. The others silently prayed to that Mini Mew was in better place now as they laid their flowers on Mini Mew's grave. The only sounds being the sobs from the girl who had lost a great friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Ichigo's house)<strong>

"You are _what_?".

"Yeah, we must've forgotten to tell y'all this. Sorry".

"So you guys are…leaving again?".

"Only for a couple of months, then you'll visit you again".

"Yeah, and don't do anything perverted while we're gone, Ryou".

"Oh, go to hell, Kish".

The girls was quiet for a couple of seconds as they let the information sink in.

"Well, guess it's okay if it's only a couple of months".

"Oi, let's have some cake before we leave!".

"I'll get some plates", both Pai and Lettuce said. It ended with that both of them went to get them. There was an awkward silence, only the sound of drawers being pulled and the silverware jingle being heard. Then the green haired girl turned to the alien. She used every bit of her courage to look him deep in the eyes as she spoke, though she couldn't stop the blush that dusted on her face.

"I'll never forget what you've taught me, Pai! I've been braver lately and that's all thanks to you! Thank you!", she said quickly and bowed to him as she said 'thank you'. She was very grateful to what he had learned her these couple of months he had been in Tokyo. If it weren't for him, she couldn't have been able to stand up and save him today. She smiled. Yes, if there were any way she could pay him back…

Her thoughts were stopped as she felt Pai's fingers on her wrist which made her blush furiously. He used his other hand to search after something in his pockets. It was a…bracelet. A bracelet with consisted of five pearls with each color; pink, blue, green, yellow and violet. He locked it around her slim wrist as she could only watch in astonishment.

"You like it?".

The green haired girl was speechless and could only move her head in what seemed like a nod. Never had she received a gift from a guy. And never such a beautiful one. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wow, Pai, it's…amazing…".

He smiled to her.

"Glad you like it".

Still holding the girl's wrist, the alien gently pulled her closer towards him. Gazing into her deep blue eyes he cupped her cheek as their heads moved closer to result their lips to meet as well. They didn't know how long they kissed but they had to stop unwanted because of someone shouting:

_"Oi, how long does it take to get those freakin' plates?"._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile outside)<strong>

While some people went inside to the house to complain about the lack of plates, Pudding and Tart was sitting on the grass, gazing into the sky above them.

"Soooooo, what's it like on your planet, na no da?".

Tart shrugged.

"Okay, I guess".

"Are there rollercoasters, na no da?".

"No".

"Clowns, na no da?".

"No".

"Candy, na no da?".

"No".

"Toys, na no da?".

"Well-".

"Free parachute jumps, na no da?".

"No?".

"Santa Claus, na no da!".

"Wait, he doesn't even exist!".

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_"_. _

The blonde crossed her arms with a pout starting to form on her cute face.

"Don't screw with me, Taru-Taru, I _know_ he exists, I'm not stupid, ya know, na no da".

The alien opened his mouth but closed it again as he sighed and face palmed.

"Admit it, na no da".

"What?".

That he does exist, na no da".

"Pudding…no".

"Say it, na no da!".

"No, you can't make me!".

The blonde teen jumped on top of the alien and caught him off guard. She pinned him to the ground and held his wrist above his head. She smirked.

"Say it oooooooor I'll tickle you to death, na no da!".

"You seriously won't-".

Pudding began to tickle him with one of her hands and he instantly began to laugh like a madman. They played and rolled around the ground so much that it developed into a harmless fight. Tart was now the one to lay on top of Pudding.

"F-fine! He freakin' exists! Are ya happy?".

She giggled in victory.

"Heehee! I won, Taru-".

Her eyes widen as she noticed their positions and so did Tarts. He didn't know what else to do than blush that instant as he looked down upon the blonde. Her golden hair wasn't braided and it was long enough to frame her cute face. Her cheeks were flushed and her chocolate brown eyes were gazing into his in wonder. Tart would be really dense if he didn't think that during these years, Pudding had grown…pretty.

"-Taru…".

He felt the girl under him move and his thoughts were quickly stopped as his eyes found her. She was raising herself from the ground and slowly getting closer towards him. He did the same thing and as their lips was nearly touching each other, a voice cried out:

"Hey, check this out! Tart and Pudding are making out!".

A shock went through both of them as they quickly removed themselves from each other, before the other came back.

"Seriously, we just found Lettuce and Pai kissing in the kitchen and now Pudding and Tart? Guess there's something else than my birthday that needs to be celebrated", Ichigo shook her head. Tart and Pudding blushed crimson red.

"Let's just eat that damn cake, already!".

"That cake would taste great with some carrots, don't you think?", Berry asked.

"No, let's use apples instead!", Ringo suggested.

"Carrots".

"Apples".

"Carrots!".

"Apples!".

While Berry and Ringo argued about what fruit/vegetable that would be better, a girl was sitting alone on at a table. Her midnight blue wavy hair was loose and hung around her shoulders. In her hand was a cup of tea, still warm but the girl didn't bother to finish drinking it. Her head was resting on her palm and she was currently spacing out.

"Hey".

Her blue eyes gazed up to see who it was. Kish. A pink blush dusted across her face and she pouted childishly as she instantly looked down.

"Ya okay?".

"Never been better", she muttered.

The alien stared at her unfinished cup of mint tea in astonishment.

"Okay, what is it? Never seen you with a cup of unfinished tea before".

The blue haired girl quickly drank her cup of tea before swallowing the whole thing in one gulp.

"There. Happy now?", she said as she rose herself from the chair and were about to leave. A hand caught her wrist and forced her to stay.

"I know that you're lying, Mint".

With her hair covering her face, she replied.

"Leave me alone, Kish".

"First, tell me why you're acting weird".

"For God's sake, just 'cause I didn't drink my tea as fast as usually, doesn't mean the end of the freakin' world-".

Placing a hand under her chin, he made her blue eyes look on him.

"Then why won't you look at me?".

The blue haired girl felt the blush spreading.

Kish tried to tease her a bit.

"Is it because of we're leaving? How cute, are you gonna miss me, birdie?", he said playfully.

A shock went through Mint's body with wide eyes and burning cheeks. Being so close to the blue haired girl, Kish obviously noticed this. His own eyes widened a little too.

"You…are really going to miss me?..".

She looked down as best as she could with her entire face being red.

"Yeah, yeah, just laugh at pathetic I am".

"Pathetic? How come?".

"Because! I've never missed anyone before! Only the pocket money in my bank account or my dad after he gets home from work. It has never been like this before when I'm actually gonna miss…someone else", she finally said loudly.

"So? That's not being pathetic".

"Easy for you to say".

"Easy, you say? What about me? How am I gonna survive without hearing your cute laughter every day or see you pretty face?", he smirked as he cupped her face in his hand. She looked at him in wonder.

"R-really?".

"Really".

Mint now smirked herself.

"Yeah, _how_ are you going to survive without me? I know it'll be hard, but what can you do?", she shrugged. The alien began to smile.

"There's the old Mint I know".

The girl let go of him.

"Where are you going?".

"Getting some more tea. I'm thirsty", she smiled warmly. Kish grinned.

"No kidding. By the way, Mint…".

"Yeah?".

He came closer and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The blue eyed girl stared at him with a blush.

"Keep smiling while I'm gone, okay?".

Mint grew a big one.

"I'll try".

* * *

><p><strong>(Later…)<strong>

After eating cake, the aliens could now with a full stomach, teleport back to their planet. Zakuro and Keiichiro took the dirty plates and glasses back to the kitchen while everybody else said goodbye. Pudding took a few steps closer towards a certain alien. She held a huge lollipop with orange flavor which she gave a surprised Tart.

"You said that you didn't have candy on your planet, so here is something you could show the other aliens…and you could keep it as a memory too 'till we see each other again, na no da…", the blonde said, playing as she played with her fingers.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!", the girl said in union.

The alien blushed slightly as he took the lollipop.

"Uh…thanks".

"Okay, we'll go before they go all love-dovey on each other! See ya!", Kish said as the three of them teleported away. A silence atmosphere began to spread.

"Cheer up, everyone, remember that it's still Ichigo's birthday", Berry said.

"Yeah, time for the presents!", Ringo squealed.

Ryou took Ichigo's hands.

"Uh, I need to speak to strawberry first".

They walked away from the girls who seemed to be fighting about which present the birthday kid should open first.

"What is it, Ryou?", the girl asked. Ryou took out a small box wrapped in pink and black gift paper just like her Christmas present. Ichigo opened it and had to hold back a gasp. Inside was laying a silver necklace with a cat shaped pendant with pink gem eyes. He'd bought her a matching necklace for her earrings. Ryou took the necklace and locked it around her neck. The girl gently touched the present and had to hold back tears as well. This was simply so sweet of him.

"So?".

"I-Its absolutely gorgeous, Ryou….", she whispered as she tackled him with a hug which he happily accepted.

"I love it! It's so hard to believe how romantic you can be, Ryou".

"Oi, I can be really romantic whenever I want to".

"Oh, really? What about you prove it by taking me on a date?".

"Fine, since I already promised myself to act nicely today".

"A date on your cruise?".

"Slow it down, that depends on my mood".

The girl grabbed the blonde by the collar and claimed his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

"What is your mood now, then?", she asked playfully.

"I'm curious about your presents. Let's go back".

"Aw, C'mon! You're trying to avoid the question!".

"Fine, I will!"..

The girls eyes widened in joy.

"Really?".

"Yeah, now let's go back".

Ichigo giggled slightly as she took Ryou's hand and went back to her birthday party. Walking side by side, they returned to their cheerful, childish and absolutely immature friends. The ones you can't live without and the ones that you just gotta love.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was it, guys! Now I can finally sleep! Bye, everybody! XD<strong>


	12. Do You Want A Part 2?

**Oh, hi again! I just wanted to ask y'all if you'd want a part 2 of _'a story after the ending'_, 'cause I've got a great idea for a comeback! I'll be making a poll, and see how many who wants a second story, and then I'll maybe make one. So, vote my dear readers, vote! That was all, and I hope all of you will get a great Summer! **

**From _Theanimekitty89._**


End file.
